Amor Desesperado
by Altebar
Summary: Entreri encuentra a Drizzt herido y aterido de frio. Cuando lo lleva a su cabaña para atenderle no sabe que desencadenará un amor desesperado. Basado en el argumento de la obra Zetsuai de Minami Ozaki YAOI
1. Un gato perdido

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore, gran parte del argumento pertenece ademas a Minami Ozaki.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**)y este se da entre los personajes de Drizzt y Artemis, si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

Capítulo1: Un gato perdido

La tormenta arreció y la nieve golpeó su cara con la fuerza de dagas de hielo. Entreri se cubrió el rostro mascullando una maldición y apretó el paso entre la espesa capa de nieve, debía apresurarse antes de que el frío y la tormenta bloquearan por completo su paso. Finalmente divisó el puente sobre el río, la cabaña estaba ya muy cerca. Tenía las manos entumecidas por el frío y los pies le dolían, especialmente los dedos, pero al menos sentir dolor era una buena señal, lo peligroso hubiera sido no notarlos en absoluto. 

Se arrebujó en su capa y se dirigió al puente, que estaba blanco por la capa de nieve que lo había cubierto con una gruesa película blanca. 

Por el rabillo del ojo divisó una tela ondeando desde la orilla del río, enganchada a unos maltratados juncos secos, el viento y la nieve la zarandearon y Entreri advirtió que se trataba de una capa. El detalle lo intrigó levemente pero lo dejó correr pues no tenía tiempo para investigarlo, el frío era tan intenso que atravesaba su capa y su ropa de abrigo con tanta facilidad como una afilada cuchilla, de todos modos ningún bandido era tan estúpido como para salir a buscar presas en medio de semejante tormenta de nieve. 

Mientras cruzaba el puente, Entreri miró de nuevo la capa y vio que se trataba de un hombre tendido en el suelo, con la mitad del cuerpo sumergido en las heladas aguas de cintura para abajo. Entreri se encogió de hombros, si no se daba prisa él mismo sería también víctima de las inclemencias del tiempo, como aquel desgraciado de cabello tan blanco como la nieve que le congelaba y sin duda había sido su muerte.

Pelo blanco. Entreri se detuvo un momento y miró mas atentamente, la capa verde ondeó de nuevo y apartó los largos cabellos perlados para revelar parte de la cara... negra como el ébano. Desde lejos y con la fuerte ventisca no se distinguía nada mas, pero para Entreri aquello era mas que suficiente, sacando fuerzas corrió al linde del río y bajó el desnivel hasta el cuerpo inconsciente.

Drizzt. Se arrodilló junto a él y le dio la vuelta, confirmando su identidad, puso los dedos sobre el cuello del drow y suspiró aliviado al comprobar que tenía pulso. Drizzt estaba vivo, pero no lo estaría mucho tiempo si no le ponía a cubierto. No alcanzaba a comprender como podía haber acabado allí el vigilante pero ahora Drizzt no podía contestar a ninguna de sus preguntas y nunca lo haría si no le llevaba hasta la cabaña.

Lo sacó del agua de un fuerte tirón que provocó un gemido de dolor por parte de Drizzt, y se lo cargó sobre los hombros como una pieza de caza, Entreri sintió un escalofrío al notar el agua de las prendas empapadas que chorrearon sobre él.

Caminó a marchas forzadas con el peso adicional ignorando los entrecortados gemidos de Drizzt, no tenía tiempo para andarse con delicadezas. Finalmente llegó hasta la cabaña, era grande, de madera y piedra, la había comprado su socio, Jarlaxle, y así mismo la había amueblado a su gusto con un buen resultado pese a los temores de Entreri de que la decorase con el mismo estilo de su ciudad natal en la Infraoscuridad. 

 La habían comprado por la larga temporada que habían tenido que pasar hacía unos meses en la ciudad cercana a causa de un trabajo que había requerido varios meses de espionaje en la cofradía de ladrones local. Aún no se habían deshecho de ella tras el fin del trabajo y Entreri dudaba que lo hicieran algún día puesto que Jarlaxle siempre estaba haciendo comentarios acerca de establecerse en ella. Incluso habían dejado allí  a Uruk, un pequeño cachorro de tigre de las nieves, Entreri lo había encontrado en la caverna de un troll, que sin duda lo guardaba como aperitivo, y el animalillo le había seguido a todas partes desde entonces pese a que Jarlaxle le hacía mucho mas caso que él. El tigre tenía apenas un año y se alimentaba de los ratones de la casa y los conejos de las inmediaciones, regresando siempre a la casa a dormir.

Abrió la puerta con llave y después susurró la contraseña mágica que los dos habían convenido, abrió de una patada y cerró la puerta tras de sí de igual modo. Con un gesto brusco tiró a Drizzt en un butacón puesto en la entrada y corrió a disponer de todo lo necesario para caldear la casa y atender a Drizzt adecuadamente. Uruk se acercó a saludar y Entreri le acarició distraídamente para que dejase de seguirle, el tigre ronroneó levemente y se acercó al inerte cuerpo del drow, lo olisqueó un rato y después, aparentemente satisfecho, volvió a subir al piso de arriba, que al quedar vacío se había convertido en su morada, con pajas y juguetes con los que se había entretenido siendo mas pequeño.

Entreri se dirigió directamente al dormitorio y de un armario de madera oscura tomó una sábana, con ella en la mano volvió a la sala y la tendió sobre el enorme sofá que se encontraba cerca de la chimenea, acto seguido depositó en la chimenea algunos troncos que había en una cesta al costado del hogar y los encendió. 

Cuando regresó junto a Drizzt vio que este tiritaba con violencia, él mismo estaba temblando, le cogió en brazos con todo el cuidado del que fue capaz y le tendió en el sofá, sobre la sábana. Procedió entonces a quitarle las ropas empapadas, mientras retiraba la armadura no podía dejar de maldecir la cantidad de agarres, las lazadas y las correas.

Una cimitarra aun estaba en el cinto pero la otra había desaparecido, sin duda llevada por el río. En un bolsillo encontró la estatuilla de la compañera mágica de Drizzt, la pantera negra.

- Maldito seas, ¿qué diablos hacías ahí tirado? No te maté yo y te mata un río, no dejas de humillarme, maldito.

Hubo un tiempo en que creyó que en el último duelo que había disputado con su Némesis había finalizado con este muerto, pero tras aquello numerosos detalles e insinuaciones le habían hecho sospechar de la verdad. Le enfureció haber sido engañado tanto tiempo pero aceptó la situación con resignación, aquello no debía importarle, ya no formaba parte de su vida. Al menos hasta ese momento.

Cuando terminó de desnudarle dejó la ropa tirada en el suelo y corrió a coger una manta con la que procedió a secarle el cuerpo helado y tembloroso con una toalla. Mientras secaba el vigoroso torso vio de pasada algunas cicatrices y reconoció al menos dos que eran obra suya, tanto de su daga como de un sable, suspiró pensando que su nueva adquisición, la Garra de Charon, una diabólica espada, hubiera sido ideal en un combate contra Drizzt. Tenía morados por golpes que debía haber recibido en el río, contra las piedras. Si tenía algo más el fuerte frío que dominaba el cuerpo impedía advertirlo.

Regresó al dormitorio y del armario sacó un juego de sábanas, una colcha gruesa y un edredón de plumas, bendiciendo en silencio la previsión de Jarlaxle. Preparó la cama para recibir a Drizzt y volvió a buscar a este. 

El calor de la chimenea empezaba a surtir efecto y el cuerpo ya seco de Drizzt lo agradeció dejando de tiritar, Entreri se sentó junto al desvanecido drow y estudió si, aparte de multitud de hematomas, tenía algo roto. Comprobó que uno de los tobillos se había hinchado y le bastó una ojeada para saber que no era una rotura pero si un esguince bastante serio, aparte el hueso de la pantorrilla no estaba roto del todo pero si dañado. Un entablillamiento lo arreglaría junto a las pociones curativas de que disponía.

Cogió una tabla que había junto a la leña y usó a Garra de Charon para descargar un certero golpe que la partió limpiamente sin dejar una sola astilla. En un momento cogió unas vendas del armario empotrado del baño y las usó tanto para entablillar el hueso como para dejar el tobillo bien sujeto y fuertemente vendado.

Finalmente cogió a su inesperado huésped en brazos y lo llevó al dormitorio tendiéndolo en la cama. La habitación tenía dos camas individuales juntas en el centro de esta, tendió a Drizzt en la cama que había preparado y le dejó arropado, aun inconsciente.

Suspiró, aliviado y cansado. Ahora si, por fin podría descansar, tenía medio cuerpo mojado, por la ventisca y haber cargado con el cuerpo de Drizzt, y sentía los músculos tensos. Se desnudó y se puso una muda más cómoda, con unos pantalones algo gastados y anchos y una camisa. El aire aun era frío en la cabaña pero se caldearía con rapidez gracias al añadido mágico que Jarlaxle había instalado en la chimenea. En aquel momento solo quería tirarse en la otra cama y reposar pero su afán por la pulcritud, algo que Jarlaxle solía aprovechar para no ayudar en la cabaña, le obligó a recoger la ropa de Drizzt y ponerla a secar bien doblada junto a la chimenea. Mientras hacía esto pensó en lo que iba a hacer, o más bien en lo que estaba haciendo. Había ayudado a Drizzt, le había salvado casi inconscientemente, sin pensar en ello. Ahora tenía al vigilante en su casa, bajo sus cuidados. Era algo tan irónico que no pudo evitar una amarga sonrisa.

Vio a Uruk bajando las escaleras, era muy independiente, no tendría que preocuparse.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba y era inútil cuestionarse, Entreri se echó el pelo hacia atrás, apartándolo de los ojos y fue al dormitorio a consultar con la almohada. Cuando entró vio que Drizzt temblaba levemente, sin duda su cuerpo había estado demasiado tiempo bajo la cruel ventisca como para recuperarse tan rápidamente, necesitaba calor directo para recuperarse.

La pantera, si la llamaba podría tenderse junto a Drizzt. La idea fue desechada rápidamente, Entreri no sabía como reaccionaría el animal en su presencia o la de Uruk, podría muy bien atacarle y Entreri no tenía interés en pelear con ella, mucho menos estando tan cansado.

Sin mas opciones apartó las mantas que cubrían a Drizzt y se tendió a su lado. Instintivamente Drizzt se giró hacia él, una fuente de calor, y se acurrucó junto a él. Entreri se sintió extraño ante esa reacción y contuvo el impulso de apartarse, era muy celoso de su espacio personal y toleraba poco o nada el contacto físico, tardó un rato en relajar los músculos, que había crispado al momento de girarse Drizzt. Este dejó de temblar pero no se separó del cuerpo de Entreri, mucho más cálido que el suyo. 

Entreri notó que sus manos buscaban instintivamente un arma en su cadera, rió levemente, nunca había estado tan cerca del vigilante sin tener las armas dispuestas para el combate, ya fuera contra un enemigo común como en un duelo. Poco a poco el cansancio y la calidez del lecho pudieron con sus instintos, Entreri acabó quedándose profundamente dormido mientras Drizzt apretaba su cuerpo desnudo contra él, buscando calor.

Entreri abrió los ojos pesadamente, aún se sentía cansado. ¿Por qué diablos se había despertado?. Un gruñido grave desde su estómago le dio la respuesta. Hambre. Giró la cabeza hacia la ventana y pudo comprobar que de la ventisca de la tarde ya no quedaba nada. La noche hacia tiempo que se había instalado en las montañas y lo único que se podía ver del exterior eran los copos de nieve que continuaban cayendo, las estrellas titilaban en los pedazos de cielo que se habían despejado.

Perezosamente cerró los ojos, tratando de dominar su deseo por la comida, pero, su estómago volvió a rugir y esta vez con más fuerza. No había remedio, estaba realmente hambriento, además Drizzt debería comer para recuperar fuerzas y recuperarse.

Drizzt dormía junto a él, su respiración era regular y acompasada y su cuerpo era ahora tan cálido como el suyo. Entreri bostezó y se levantó con cuidado para no despertar al drow, que debía estar agotado. Además no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría Drizzt, o él mismo, cuando despertara, ¿qué le diría Drizzt? ¿Qué diría él? Ni siquiera sabía porqué le había salvado, le odiaba, puede que ya no sintiese una imperiosa necesidad de combatir contra él, un deseo ardiente de acabar para siempre con su vida, pero seguía odiándole por el golpe que había significado para los pilares de existencia, desbaratando sus esquemas del mundo.

Descalzo, Entreri se dirigió a la cocina y abrió la alacena para preparar la cena. Encendió unas linternas para cocinar con comodidad, la visión infrarroja que Jarlaxle le había proporcionado le había resultado muy útil, pero no resultaba cómoda para tareas minuciosas, con el paso del tiempo, y puesto que no pensaba volver a la infraoscuridad, se había deshecho de ella. Sus ojos habían vuelto a ser grises, pues la visión especial volvía los ojos negros cuando se estaba bajo luz normal.

Sacó los ingredientes y se preparó un estofado, Jarlaxle cocinaba mucho mejor que él, pero Entreri se defendía bastante bien en la cocina gracias a la necesidad al tener que viajar a la intemperie en muchas ocasiones. Desconocía si Drizzt estaba en posición de alimentarse por si mismo así que preparó una sopa por si estaba demasiado débil para masticar, por si acaso también diluyó una medicina contra enfermedades generales en el caldo. Uruk se acercó olisqueando y reclamó la atención de Entreri, que no tuvo mas remedio que hacer mas carne estofada para el tigre blanco, el animal se lo agradeció con un par de grandes lametones y devoró la comida.

Con el tazón humeante entró en el dormitorio y lo dejó sobre la mesilla para incorporar a Drizzt. Le dejo semi incorporado sobre un almohadón de los que tanto gustaban a Jarlaxle y procedió a alimentarle lo mejor que pudo, dejando resbalar el líquido por debajo de la lengua para no atragantarle, Drizzt bebía de forma automática, semiinconsciente. Solo pudo darle la mitad antes de que Drizzt volviera a caer profundamente dormido. Dejó la sopa sobrante al pie de los fogones aun calientes para mantenerla templada si Drizzt despertaba y volvió a acostarse junto al drow sin darse cuenta de que ya no era necesario, pero aun así Drizzt volvió a pegarse a él como un reflejo condicionado por la experiencia anterior, cuando estaba helado y aquel cuerpo le había dado un agradable calor.


	2. Tensa tregua

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore, gran parte del argumento pertenece ademas a Minami Ozaki.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**)y este se da entre los personajes de Drizzt y Artemis, si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

Capitulo 2: Tensa tregua

Drizzt despertó perezosamente de su letargo, se sentía hambriento pero tranquilo y a salvo, una sensación extraña y acogedora le rodeaba. Sentía unos brazos rodeándole, y oía los latidos calmados de un corazón a su lado, en el pecho en el que apoyaba la cabeza. En su estado, cuando había esperado la muerte en el helado abrazo del río y la nieva, había sido levemente consciente de que alguien le había encontrado y rescatado, ese alguien le había cuidado y era quien estaba ahora con él, dando calor a su antes aterido cuerpo desnudo.

Estrechó aun más el abrazo, sonriendo levemente con agradecimiento, no conocía a nadie por esa zona, aunque no sabía cuan lejos le había llevado el río, así que debía haberle salvado un desconocido, el que alguien lo salvara de ese modo, ignorando su herencia drow, le hacía sentirse aceptado, aquel hombre le había salvado porque era lo correcto.

Alzó la vista con cuidado para no despertar al hombre y la sonrisa y sus imaginaciones se quedaron heladas. Era Artemis Entreri.

El pulso se le aceleró y tensó todo el cuerpo. ¿Es que nunca se libraría del asesino? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? ¿Acaso le había seguido de nuevo? Las preguntas se sucedían en su mente, tenía que separarse de él, recuperar sus armas antes de que Entreri despertase y le atacara. Sus ojos lilas se encendieron de ira, había dado a Entreri una oportunidad en su último duelo, había tenido esperanzas de que este cambiara su vida y reconociese lo inútil de sus duelos. Si Entreri quería otro duelo podía irse al infierno, él no iba a permitir que la espiral de odio en que vivía el asesino le incluyera a él.

Un leve gruñido advirtió a Drizzt cuando Entreri entreabrió los ojos somnolientos.

- Mmh... has desperta...

Drizzt le cortó la frase al momento propinándole un violento rodillazo en la entrepierna. Entreri se dobló ante la explosión de dolor y se quedó blanco como la cera e incapaz de reaccionar cuando Drizzt se separó de él de un salto.

Drizzt no fue lejos, el salto desde la cama fue lo único que hizo antes de caer al suelo con un gemido de dolor, su tobillo y pierna se resintieron y el drow cayó al suelo sujetándose la pierna vendada y amonestándose por no haberse percatado de ello antes de atacar.

Entreri logró coger aire y se llevó las manos a la zona castigada para calmar la horrible sensación, Entreri no le temía a nada y había preparado su cuerpo para resistir el dolor, pero hay ciertos dolores que ningún hombre estaba preparado para soportar. Cuando las nauseas remitieron logró incorporarse y vio que Drizzt caminaba a duras penas amarrándose a las paredes para llegar junto a su ropa y su cimitarra, todo junto a la chimenea.

- La ropa está mojada y no estas en situación de luchar, deja de cojear por ahí desnudo.- Le reprochó cuando su voz volvió a su tono normal.

Drizzt se sentó en el brazo de un sofá, ruborizado al tomar repentina consciencia de su desnudez se cubrió con el primer cojín que encontró. Poco a poco aclaró su mente, Entreri no parecía querer luchar, se sintió como un idiota por haber reaccionado tan intempestivamente. Oyó un gruñido tras él y vió un tigre blanco de mas o menos un año que le observaba amenazante desde lo alto de unas escaleras.

- No te he sacado del río para matarte ahora, bastante trabajo me has dado.

- Tu... ¿tú me has salvado?

Entreri no supo que contestar por que la siguiente pregunta sería porqué y no estaba seguro de que contestarle. Se levantó aliviado por la holgura de sus pantalones y señaló la mesa que había al final de la sala, en el comedor, sobre ella estaba su daga y la Garra de Charon, su nueva espada, que Drizzt no conocía, por suerte para él.

- No llevo armas, y en tu estado ni siquiera eres un desafío así que no te preocupes.

Abrió el armario del dormitorio y sacó una muda perteneciente a Jarlaxle, unos pantalones de cuero granate y una camisa violeta, era todo un contraste de colores contra el blanco y beis de Entreri, la cabaña se había caldeado tan bien que se podía estar así sin problemas.

- Ponte esto.- Entreri arrojó la ropa hasta Drizzt, que la atrapó al vuelo.

Drizzt miró como Entreri hacía la cama hasta dejarla lisa y sin una arruga, le extrañaba que no le preguntase que le había ocurrido para acabar en esa situación, medio congelado y abandonado, pero al rato, mientras se vestía, se percató de que él tampoco le había preguntado por qué le había salvado. Entreri hacía un silencioso pacto de silencio al respecto, tú no me preguntas a mí y yo no te pregunto a ti. 

Miró de nuevo atrás y vió que el tigre, un precioso felino de las nieves, ya no gruñía ni parecía nervioso, el animal le miró un momento y después, perdido todo el interés, regresó al piso superior con la agilidad inherente a su familia.

Entreri pasó por la salita, poniendo el largo sofá entre él y Drizzt, para ir al comedor y calentar la sopa de Drizzt, aunque este querría algo más sólido.

 Ahora que el vigilante estaba despierto el instinto de atacar era fuerte, sentía una especie de bestia atrapada dentro de sí, furiosa por el olor de su enemigo. Como dos lobos enjaulados que solo pueden mirarse entre los barrotes y gruñir. No quería ceder a coger sus armas, temía caer de nuevo en la necia persecución que le había consumido inútilmente, ahora se daba cuenta del error que le había hecho perseguir al drow, y no volvería a tropezar con la misma piedra.

Volvió al comedor con la sopa y más estofado, él no tenía hambre pues había cenado tarde.

- Toma, tendrás hambre.

Drizzt estuvo a punto de agradecerle la ayuda y las atenciones pero se contuvo sabiendo que Entreri no aceptaría el agradecimiento a causa de aquel orgullo que era su mayor debilidad.

De todos modos Entreri había causado demasiado daño para merecer un agradecimiento.

Cojeaba y no podía andar si no iba apoyándose pues la más leve presión en la pierna le enviaba fogonazos de dolor, llegó hasta la mesa del comedor y se sentó frente a la comida que había preparado Entreri, tenía buen aspecto y Drizzt estaba realmente hambriento por los que devoró los alimentos con avidez más propia de Regis, su amigo halfling. Cerca, en la cocina, Entreri sacó un par de pociones de curación, con suerte Drizzt se recuperaría en un par de días gracias a estas.

- Toma.- Le llevó las botellitas de cristal azulado y se las dejó junto al agua.

- ¿Vives aquí?

Entreri meditó un momento y negó con la cabeza, él no vivía en ninguna parte, no le importaba que Jarlaxle quisiese quedarse la cabaña.

- Es de Jarlaxle, me la presta.- Lo cual era cierto pues la había pagado su socio drow.

- ¿Dónde está él?.- Drizzt miró la cabaña, estaba decorada con lujo y buen gusto, dando como resultado un lugar muy acogedor.

- No está aquí, el plan es reunirnos aquí dentro de dos semanas. Yo me adelanté... por suerte para ti.

Drizzt asintió y bebió las pociones curativas, un hormigueo recorrió su cuerpo curando los hematomas y acelerando la curación de su tobillo y hueso. Entreri recogió los platos inclinándose cerca de Drizzt para recogerlos de la mesa y Drizzt sintió el impulso de llevarse las manos a la cintura para desenvainar las cimitarras pese a que no las llevaba encima. Notó igualmente que los músculos perfectamente afinados de Entreri se tensaban bajo la camisa. Pasó una eternidad hasta que la repentina situación se relajó y Entreri regresó a la cocina para limpiar los platos con el agua que había recogido directamente de la nieve.

- ¿Están tus amigos cerca?.- Entreri quería que Drizzt se fuese cuanto antes, no sabía cuanto tiempo podría poner a prueba su autocontrol, los dedos de cosquilleaban.

- No, estaba viajando solo con... ¿y Guenhwyvar?.- Preguntó al ver como el tigre blanco bajaba las escaleras y salía de la casa por una enorme gatera camuflada magicamente en la puerta.

Entreri sonrió ante la expresión angustiada de Drizzt por el temor a haber perdido la estatuilla y decidió dejarle un rato atemorizado por la idea mientras guardaba los platos, quizá podría guardar la estatuilla y regalársela a Jarlaxle, que ambicionaba el objeto mágico desde hacía tiempo. No obstante había dejado la estatuilla sobre una butaca y Drizzt no tardó en verla a juzgar por el sonoro suspiro de alivio.

- Menos mal... supongo que mi otra cimitarra se ha perdido.

- No tuve tiempo de buscar, quizá se quedase en la orilla. 

Drizzt se levantó y fue con dificultades hasta el sofá, donde se sentó para dar descanso a su pie. Miró la chimenea encendida sin saber que decir, el silencio se hizo denso hasta que Entreri se dirigió a una librería y ojeó los lomos de los libros.

- ¿Quieres leer algo? No hay mucho más que hacer aquí.

- Claro... ¿qué tienes?

Entreri se mordió el labio mientras pensaba que podía dar al drow, no tenía ni idea de que literatura preferiría, de todos modos la mayoría de los libros que había allí eran atlas, libros de Historia y documentación varia. 

- Dime que te interesa.- Espetó con un tono más arisco del que quería.

- ¿Literatura épica?

¿Épica? Entreri torció el gesto, era una literatura fantasiosa e irreal que no llegaba a los tobillos de lo que Drizzt hubiese hecho ya a lo largo de su vida. Allí no tenían nada parecido, aquellos libros los escribían personas que no habían sostenido una espada en su vida y leerlos daba lástima. En aquellos escritos parecía que matar goblins era difícil y matar dragones era fácil.

- Tengo "El arte de la Guerra" de Sun tzu.

Drizzt se encogió de hombros y Entreri se lo lanzó sin mirarle siquiera, sus ojos lavanda le enervaban, como si le quemase sobre la piel.

- Me he fijado en tus ojos, vuelven a ser grises.- Drizzt quería conversar con Entreri, deseaba saber si realmente había hecho lo correcto al perdonar la vida al ex-asesino. 

- Me quité la visión infrarroja, ya no la necesitaba.

Drizzt había notado los ojos grises, la última vez que se habían visto los tenía negros, y Drizzt había visto dolor en aquellos ojos, eso había frenado su mano. Ahora sus ojos eran grises, tan fríos como antaño, pero había un cambio, un leve brillo frente a la opacidad que habían tenido la primera vez que se encontró con él.

Entreri cogió un libro de magia (para conocer los efectos de conjuros con que pudiera ser atacado) y los dos se enfrascaron en sus respectivas lecturas casi toda la mañana. Drizzt echaba frecuentes ojeadas a Entreri, sin sus armas y con ropa ligera parecía otra persona, aunque los años no se le notaban apenas, sus rasgos afilados y angulosos estaban enmarcados con la perfecta perilla bien recortada, llevaba los negros cabellos a la altura de los hombros con unos mechones cortos y rebeldes cayendo sobre los ojos mientras leía un tratado de conjuros, posiblemente para documentarse sobre ataques mágicos, unos enemigos formidables.

Las personas podían cambiar mucho en determinadas situaciones, solo a veces se podía vislumbrar que todos habían sido niños una vez, o que había algo mas que espadas y sangre. Drizzt ni siquiera sabía si Entreri sabía leer viniendo de un país donde la mayoría de la población era analfabeta. Su piel bronceada delataba su procedencia sureña aunque sus ojos no fueran propios de la zona.

- ¿Interesante?.- Comentó.

- Instructivo, es bueno saber que nivel tiene un  mago para saber su límite de conjuros. Permite pillarles desprevenidos.

Drizzt dejó su libro y levantó el pie para comprobar los vendajes, la hinchazón había remitido y en dos días a lo sumo se habría curado por completo.

- Supongo que está mejor.- Entreri se levantó dejando el libro y azuzó el fuego de la chimenea. Drizzt se apoyó cómodamente en el sofá, meditando.

- ¿Por qué me salvaste?

Entreri miró las llamas sintiendo dentro de sí un estallido de ira, el maldito vigilante no podía tener la boca cerrada, aferró el atizador de hierro con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos, en ese momento hubiera golpeado a Drizzt-

- Olvídalo.- Añadió rápidamente Drizzt, viendo lo peligrosamente tenso que se había puesto Entreri, estaba acuclillado frente al fuego, paralizado y sin soltar el atizador.

- Lo haré.- Aseguró Entreri entre dientes. 

Se puso en pie y se marchó con la furia marcada en cada rasgo de su cara. Drizzt lamentó haber formulado la pregunta pero tenía que hacerlo, deseaba oír la respuesta de Entreri. A lo lejos oyó un fuerte golpe, por un momento se alarmó pero pronto supuso que Entreri había descargado su rabia contra alguna pared, bueno, mejor eso que su persona.

Entreri se miró los nudillos doloridos por el golpe dado a la columna, propinó un par de patadas mas al inocente pilar y finalmente el dolor nubló un poco la ira que le consumía. Como le odiaba, era un odio enraizado dentro de sí del que no podía liberarse. Y ahora que le tenía tan cerca... sin interferencias. Era horriblemente tentador, podía atacarle cuando se recuperase, si uno de los dos moría nadie sabría del asesino. 

Algún dios debía de estar partiéndose de risa a su costa.

Un par de golpes mas rebajaron la temperatura y finalmente regresó al salón hecho un vendaval. El frío exterior le había ayudado a calmarse un poco pero no hacía milagros.

Drizzt estuvo a un segundo de coger la estatuilla y llamar a Guenhwyvar cuando vio los ojos grises de Entreri tan brillantes como la luna llena por la furia, como un animal, sus manos lo agarraron por el cuello de la camisa y le levantó ligeramente mientras le hablaba.

- Escúchame bien, maldito inconsciente, puesto que yo no te maté ten la decencia de morir a manos de alguien mejor que yo. ¿Estamos?

No gritó pero fue como si lo hubiera hecho, Drizzt cayó en el sofá temiendo aún que Entreri fuese a golpearle pero este le miró apenas un instante antes de marcharse al dormitorio y cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

Entreri salió vestido con ropa de abrigo y se marchó de la cabaña sin mirar atrás. Drizzt suspiró y finalmente llamó a su inseparable compañera, la pantera acudió y olfateó curiosa el lugar desconocido en que se encontraban, al olfatear el inconfundible olor de Artemis Entreri en el lugar gruñó levemente, olisqueó también las escaleras, captando tal vez el olor del tigre ausente.

Drizzt le acarició tras las orejas y procedió a explicar al inteligente animal todo lo sucedido en su ausencia. 

Entreri regresó con los hombros y el cabello cubiertos de nieve y la cimitarra perdida de Drizzt. Este miró al recién llegado con alivio al comprobar que la furia parecía haberse disuelto y su rostro volvía a mostrarse, sí bien ceñudo, tranquilo.

- Veo que llamaste a tu gato.

Drizzt acarició el brillante lomo de Guen, que gruñó levemente para después subirse entera al sofá recostándose como el gato que había mencionado Entreri.

- Espero que no arañe los muebles.- Recriminó Entreri tirando la cimitarra perdida junto a su pareja.- Uruk vive arriba, aseguraté de que no le molesta.

 Mientras pateaba la nieve y el frío le llegaba hasta los huesos había encontrado el brillante filo semienterrado en la nieve unos metros atrás del punto en que había encontrado a Drizzt. Se sentía mejor ahora, relajado. El odio que sentía por Drizzt no había desaparecido pero no debía permitir que este le dirigiera, debía ser algo secundario e insignificante para él, de todos modos una duda le carcomía, si le odiaba, ¿por qué le había salvado? Lo que había dicho a Drizzt en el arranque de ira sonaba lógico, fruto de su rivalidad. Pero lo dudaba.

- No hará nada. Veo que la encontraste, gracias.

- Por casualidad, debió caerse con la corriente. ¿Qué te ocurrió?

- La ventisca me sorprendió, cuando caminaba junto al río recibí un fuerte golpe, quizá un yeti desorientado, y me vi arrojado al río.

Entreri se quitó la ropa de abrigo y fue al dormitorio a ponerse cómodo, desde allí olió la carne asada y cuando salió vio que Drizzt estaba cocinando, posiblemente la pantera le había ayudado a trasladarse. Mejor para él, al menos Drizzt haría algo útil.

Comieron en silencio, Entreri miraba a Guenhwyvar con cierto recelo pero esta no parecía hostil e incluso llegó a olisquearle los pies hasta que Entreri hizo el ademán de patear su hocico, Guen arrugó la nariz y le gruñó hasta que Drizzt le acarició el cuello, cuando no estaban en peligro la pantera acostumbraba a portarse como un gatito mimoso.

- ¿Es sensible al frío?.- Preguntó Entreri refiriéndose a lo que él consideraba un objeto mágico.

- Guenhwyvar está viva, claro que es sensible.- Le reprendió Drizzt, molesto.

Entreri no añadió nada mas, nunca había tratado de entender aquello, ese animal era un ser astral, un objeto mágico y nada más, Uruk era un animal avispado pero no mágico. Se levantó y se llevó los platos sucios.

- ¿Quieres fruta?.- Llevó un par de naranjas y le dio una al drow. 

Drizzt cogió la fruta y la peló con cuidado para después morderla con deleite, le encantaba la fruta fresca aunque la prefería antes de comer a modo de tentempié. Oyó un leve jadeo y vio que Entreri estaba haciendo abdominales en el suelo del salón, sobre la alfombra. 

Sin la camisa se veía su torso musculoso, fibroso, sin la más mínima sobra. Varias líneas pálidas de cicatrices cruzaban los pectorales haciendo surcos sin vello sobre la leve línea negra que salpicaba entre los pectorales y bajaba en forma de flecha hacia los pantalones. No jadeó en absoluto mientras se levantaba una y otra vez con las manos enlazadas tras el cuello. Drizzt se quedó observando un rato, sorprendido por la concentración que ponía Entreri mientras se entrenaba, fortaleciéndose. Al rato se percató de la intensa mirada que le estaba dirigiendo y apartó la vista levemente avergonzado.

De pronto Drizzt se sorprendió a sí mismo deseando combatir contra Entreri. No a muerte, pues nunca había deseado tal cosa, pero si ponerse a prueba, llevar al límite sus habilidades de luchador contra un adversario de su talla. Por desgracia no podría hacer un combate amistoso contra Entreri. Sin duda su sola presencia era una toda una prueba para Entreri y no quería forzarle aun más. No después de la última reacción.

Tras un buen rato Drizzt se había adormilado con la cabeza de Guen reposando en su regazo, cuando despertó de la siesta vio que Entreri hacia flexiones, tenía el cuerpo broncíneo brillante de sudor y en la amplia espalda resaltaban varios surcos y dos cicatrices cortas y profundas propias de un apuñalamiento a traición del que debía haber sobrevivido por poco a juzgar por su aspecto.

- ¿Cómo te hiciste esas cicatrices?

- ¿Cuáles? Tengo muchas.- Entreri no dejó de subir y bajar.

- Las de puñal.

Entreri suspiró, eran las que llamaban mas la atención, al ser profundas y anchas cicatrizaban mal, tenía una sobre el omoplato izquierdo y otra en el centro de la espalda, sobre la columna.

- Un compañero envidioso por mi ascensión en la cofradía, al parecer le quité el puesto al que él aspiraba.

- ¿Pilló desprevenido a Artemis Entreri?.- En la voz de Drizzt no había halago alguno, algo que gustó a Entreri, sino simple realidad.

- Tenía quince años, aún tenía mucho que aprender.- Explicó.

- ¿Aprendiste a no confiar en nadie?

Entreri paró un momento para mirar a Drizzt, sorprendido por la pregunta, que parecía mas una afirmación, hubiera montado en cólera por el atrevimiento de no ser por la mirada de Drizzt, que era serena, sin lastima, que hubiera hecho que Entreri lo atacara al momento.

- Eso ya lo sabía, no me pilló desprevenido por eso.- Replicó Entreri.

Drizzt no indagó mas y se puso a leer el libro que había cogido Entreri acerca de la magia, este terminó de ejercitarse poco después, estaba cubierto de sudor y se dirigió al baño, donde empezó a bombear agua del pozo construido dentro de la casa.

Miró la puerta cerrada de baño y suspiró, Guen se incorporó y le lamió la cara cariñosamente para animarle.

- Por eso está siempre solo ¿verdad?- Drizzt le sonrió a su peluda amiga.- Su mundo le derrotó, pero nunca lo aceptará.


	3. La vida es febril

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore, gran parte del argumento pertenece ademas a Minami Ozaki.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**)y este se da entre los personajes de Drizzt y Artemis, si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

Capitulo 3. Una vida en un cajón.

Entreri oyó a Drizzt hablando con su pantera y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, _"su_ _mundo le derrotó"_, la frase lo golpeó con mas fuerza que el agua helada en la que se había sumergido. ¿Eso pensaba Drizzt? Era un ingenuo, el mundo era como era y nada podía cambiarlo, nadie le había derrotado, sencillamente había visto la dura realidad desde el principio, no había luz en la oscuridad en que había nacido, esa era la verdad y una ilusión de vana esperanza no lo cambiaría. Entreri había llegado a aceptar que la vida que había llevado no le conducía a nada, que su existencia estaba vacía, pero eso no cambiaba el mundo. Había abandonado su vida de asesino por la de caza-recompensas, que la verdad, lo hacía sentirse mejor, mas útil, y los sujetos que daba caza eran realmente merecedores de cualquier tortura que quisiese impartir la justicia (en la que no confiaba de todos modos).

Drizzt, un drow nacido en una sociedad drow. Entreri no alcanzaba a comprender que lo había hecho diferente del resto de sus congéneres, aunque Jarlaxle era también una rareza podía resultar concebible, pero Drizzt... era un misterio que Entreri solo vislumbraba de vez en cuando por comentarios de su socio. Al parecer el padre había sido importante en eso.

Curioso. En su caso había sido precisamente su padre quien le había acabado de mostrar la crueldad de la que era capaz el mundo en que había nacido. 

"Su mundo le derrotó, pero nunca lo aceptará" 

Se lavó con rapidez para salir del baño. Su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas a lo que había dicho Drizzt. Salió del barreno y cogió la toalla con la que comenzó a frotarse, se secó el cuerpo y se vistió para después frotar con fuerza el pelo mojado mientras salía del cuarto.

Encontró a Drizzt sentado sobre la cama mirando un papel que había cogido de un cajón entreabierto.

Drizzt miró el dibujo hecho a carboncillo con curiosidad, el dibujante tenía talento, en trazos muy realistas se veían a tres niños, escuálidos y vestidos con harapos, uno de apenas un año jugaba con una peonza mientras una niña de cinco o seis años lo miraba con sonrisa entusiasta, ajenos ambos al retrato que les hacían, tras ellos estaba de pie un chico que debía rondar los diez años, su expresión seria desmentía su edad, parecía mayor. Drizzt tardó apenas un instante en percatarse del parecido del niño con Entreri, el pelo negro, los rasgos marcados y la mirada ya pétrea en tan tierna edad. El artista había captado una madurez prematura en el mayor y la inocencia aun indemne de los menores, que guardaban un ligero parecido entre sí.

- ¿Qué miras...?

Entreri vio entonces el dibujo y lo arrebató de las manos de Drizzt con un tirón tan violento que estuvo a punto de romper el papel ya viejo y gastado. Drizzt se apartó sobresaltado por la inesperada reacción.

- Ah... perdona, lo vi aquí y...

- No... es culpa mía, debí guardarlo.- Replicó Entreri, doblando el papel y guardándolo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

- ¿Eres tú el mayor? ¿Son tus hermanos?

- Eso es.- Entreri no vio razón para callarlo.- Nos dibujó una chica del mismo orfanato, dibujaba todo lo que veía.

- Vaya...- Drizzt se sintió raro, hablando con Entreri de su pasado, de algo privado.- Es curioso... ¿dónde esta ahora esa chica? El dibujo está muy bien.

- Murió un mes después. Tuberculosis.

Entreri no añadió nada mas y Drizzt no preguntó, era suficiente por el momento. No sabía nada del pasado de Entreri, pero siempre lo había sospechado, nacido en las sucias calles de los barrios bajos, robando para comer y matando después.

Drizzt entró en el baño, aprovechando el agua anterior, al otro lado de la puerta oyó estornudar al hombre y sonrió, él habría pillado una buena pulmonía de no ser por las pociones curativas, Entreri tenía suerte de estar simplemente resfriado con los cambios de temperatura que había de fuera a dentro del la casa.

- Voy a buscar mas leña.- Oyó decir al rato.- Encontrarás toallas en el armario.

Guen gruñó desde el sofá, sin duda disfrutando de las comodidades del mullido mueble. Cuando Drizzt salió del baño descubrió que el avispado felino había ocupado las dos camas, echándose a sus anchas en los colchones.

- Mejor vuelve al sofá, él se enfadará si le deshaces la cama.

Viendo lo pulcramente perfeccionista que era por la casa resultaba obvio, pero Guenhwyvar se volvió boca arriba como diciendo lo poco que le importaba la opinión que pudiese tener Entreri acerca de encontrarla sobre sus camas. El tigre blanco llegó un rato despues y alzó las orejas, sorprendido al ver a la pantera. Drizzt miró asombrado como los dos felinos se acercaban y súbitamente empezaban a lamerse y a juguetear como gatitos.

Drizzt sonrió y miró el cajón del que antes había sacado el dibujo, Entreri lo había cerrado con llave. Lo miró largamente, como si el cajón fuese una especie de metáfora de la vida de Entreri, encerrando bajo llave los sentimientos, pues solo eso podía hacer importante aquel dibujo, debía ser por sus hermanos, quizá habían muerto y eso era lo único que le quedaba de una familia. Por eso lo guardaba.

Tiró de la manilla y antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía estaba manipulando la cerradura después de desarmar un par de trampas automáticas que tenía el cajón. Se detuvo un instante y se miró las manos con culpabilidad, él siempre había respetado la intimidad de las personas, él mismo era muy reservado según que cosas. ¿Por qué quería indagar en su pasado? Después de todo imaginaba bastante bien como debía haber sido su vida, con esa mirada considerando a todos como sus enemigos...

Abrió el cajón y miró de nuevo el dibujo, el fondo era un edificio de piedra bastante sobrio, en una esquina tenía esculpido el signo de alguna religión, la mano dibujante no lo había detallado mucho, pues se había centrado en Artemis y sus hermanos, pero se podía identificar con bastante claridad, al parecer se trataba de un orfanato religioso, lo común.

No había nada mas en ese cajón y abrió el cajón de la otra cama.

En él encontró una pequeña cartilla llena de apuntes sucios y desordenados, con numerosos apuntes en los márgenes, las primeras páginas eran casi ilegibles pero Drizzt empezó a ver que eran apuntes de una especie de investigación, lleno de fechas y apuntes con lugares e interrogaciones, quizá era un cuaderno para hacer sus esquemas mentales, una ayuda para su trabajo de caza-recompensas. Pero la letra del principio parecía la de un niño y la cuartilla parecía muy vieja. No alcanzaba a entender que se trataba, en medio encontró una carta escrita por otra persona, pues la letra de Entreri era sobria y poco elaborada, Drizzt la extendió para leerla, se trataba de una carta de recomendación, referencias de trabajo hablando sobre Entreri, para que este las presentara.

Eran referencias para un asesino. El escritor hablaba de su habilidad y de su carácter frío y calculador, Drizzt se estremeció al leer algunas alusiones a la insensibilidad y falta absoluta de compasión, la falta de duda a la hora de matar. 

"(...) le he estado entrenando durante seis años, es como un hijo para mí, y ningún hijo mío podría ser menos, puede estar tan seguro de sus habilidades como de las mías (...)"

Un maestro, Drizzt leyó la firma al final pero le resultaba ilegible, el maestro de Entreri no firmaba con su nombre sino con el sello de una daga enjoyada... la daga que Entreri usaba siempre en los combates, su arma distintiva.

Guardó la carta y encontró otra hoja suelta, se trataba de una lista de nombres con las respectivas edades, en la lista Drizzt encontró a Artemis y los demás hermanos Entreri. En las edades tenían respectivamente ocho, seis y cinco años, los hermanos se llamaban Adelia y Apolo. En el encabezado de la hoja se leía: _Niños recogido el último año._

Debía ser un registro del orfanato, a Drizzt le extrañaba mucho que Entreri guardase esos documentos, no iba con su carácter ser nostálgico.

Pronto descubrió, que si bien todo hacía referencia a Entreri, aquel cajón era de uso de Jarlaxle, encontró un cuaderno de perfecta encuadernación con un una compleja trampa mágica que Drizzt desactivó gracias a un viejo regalo de Alustriel, la archimaga de Luna Plateada. Escrito en drow, aquel cuaderno era sin duda de Jarlaxle, que además había usado un viejo truco drow para disimular el idioma.

_"Mi estudio personal de Artemis Entreri: Montando el puzzle."_

Muy propio del extravagante oportunista, poner títulos rimbombantes a un ensayo privado.

Un estudio... Entreri montaría en cólera si descubría algo así.

Poco era lo que sabía Jarlaxle, Drizzt se acomodó sobre la cama, apoyándose en Guen, y leyó el estudio en diagonal, pasando las hojas casi por azar. Hasta que un apunte llamó su atención y se sentó a leerlo con mas detenimiento.

_" Un manicomio consagrado a Ilmater registró durante seis años a una mujer llamada Adelia, según las fechas no puede ser la hermana de Artemis pero si que podría tratarse de su madre, la mujer se ahorcó en su celda de aislamiento. No hay ningún otro dato acerca de ella, el manicomio se quemó hasta los cimientos dos días después. ¿Fue Artemis vengando a su madre?."_

Mientras Riente era entrenado como asesino su madre deliraba en un manicomio, abandonada a la crueldad de esos lugares, por alguna razón Drizzt pudo imaginar claramente al joven asesino con una antorcha en la mano, mirando arder un gran edificio, oyendo los gritos de los sacerdotes que no habían hecho nada por su madre. ¿Y él? ¿Por qué no se había ocupado Artemis en persona de su madre?

No oyó las pisadas en la nieve, pero un estornudo delató a Entreri, Drizzt masculló una maldición por su ensimismamiento y guardó los documentos en el cajón. Cuando Entreri entró encontró a Drizzt acariciando el lustroso pelaje negro de Guenhwyvar, que estaba completamente echada sobre las camas, pues Uruk había decidido salir de la casa de nuevo.

- Baja a tu gato de las camas.

Drizzt miró a Guen con gesto suplicante pero la pantera meneó la cola y se quedó en su sitio.

- No quiere bajarse.

- ¡Pues ordénaselo!.- Exigió Entreri con brusquedad mientras dejaba la madera nueva en la cesta.

 Drizzt vio que tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por el viento frío del exterior, la temperatura fuera debía ser muy baja, por fortuna la cabaña estaba perfectamente aislada. Jarlaxle había hecho un buen trabajo con la casa, si decidían venderla Drizzt se pensaría muy seriamente la posibilidad de comprarla, aunque temía que la pusieran un precio desorbitado.

- ¿Qué importa? Después alisaré las mantas.

- Lo llenará todo de pelos, baja al maldito gato de la cama, Uruk está mucho mejor educado.

Estaba enfadado, Drizzt supuso que algo más debía de perturbarle pues Entreri no hubiese dejado que algo tan nimio despertase de ese modo su ira, él siempre tenía controladas sus emociones, solo en sus duelos, cuando estos llegaban a su punto álgido, Entreri se dejaba llegar por una furia gélida al desear destruirle.

No dijo nada a Guen para que bajase, en ese momento no iba a aceptar ninguna orden de Entreri, por muy enfadado que este estuviese. Había intentado ser diplomático en agradecimiento por haberle rescatado y por estar en su cabaña, pero no dejaría pasar mas insultos, menos aún de alguien capaz de abandonar de ese modo a una madre, dejándola sola en manos de la locura para después aliviar su conciencia destruyendo el lugar.

- ¿No me has oido? Ocúpate de tu gato o me ocuparé yo.

- ¿Igual que te ocupaste de tu madre?

Fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ese momento, Drizzt sabía que debía haber frenado sus palabras, pero lo que había leído le había enfurecido, había deseado haber matado a Entreri cuando tuvo la oportunidad. 

Entreri estaba paralizado, con los ojos grises abiertos de par en par, mirando a Drizzt con una rápida sucesión de emociones de sorpresa, incomprensión, dolor y finalmente rabia.

- ¡¡¿Qué has dicho?!!

Drizzt apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse cuando Entreri se lanzó sobre él como un animal rabioso, por fortuna Entreri pareció controlarse un poco o quizá el rugido de Guenhwyvar le frenó, pues no llevaba armas, y le agarró del cuello de la camisa hasta que sus caras se rozaron y Drizzt vio llamas de hielo en aquellos ojos grises.

- ¡¿Qué sabes de eso?! ¡¿Por qué lo has dicho?!

Drizzt controló sus propias ansias de luchar, si Entreri lo hacía él no podía ser menos, oía a su amiga gruñendo desde la cama. Asió las muñecas de Entreri y logró que este aflojara el tirón que daba.

- Porque estoy preocupado por ti.

Surgió casi sin pensarlo, pero la respuesta era bastante acertada, pensó Drizzt. Entreri le soltó con fuerza haciéndole trastabilear hacia atrás, lo que envió un pinchazo de dolor del tobillo recién curado que se quejaba del maltrato.

Entreri le dirigió una mirada cargada de un odio profundo.

- Si te metes en mis asuntos... ¡...Lo pagarás muy caro!

Entreri dio media vuelta en dirección a la cocina y se perdió de vista allí. Drizzt se volvió a Guen y la acarició tranquilizándola para no provocar un ataque hacia Entreri. Dudaba que fuese adecuado pero fue tras él, se había precipitado al dejarse llevar por la ira, después de todo solo podía hacer conjeturas acerca de Entreri.

Para su sorpresa encontró al hombre apoyado en la pared, el rojo de las mejillas se había acentuado y estaba sudando, cosa totalmente ilógica.

- ¿Entreri?.- Este no reaccionó, se apoyaba precariamente en la trébede.- ¿Qué te ocurre?

- No... me toques.- Gruñó.

Drizzt se arriesgó y le puso una mano sobre la frente.

Tenía fiebre, a eso se debían los estornudos y el mal humor.

- ¡Necio! ¡Estas enfermo!

- No grites, maldito seas, nunca me había pasado esto...

Drizzt le obligo a apoyarse en él y le llevó hasta el dormitorio. Guenhwyvar se apartó de un salto y Drizzt le insistió en que se tendiera en la cama. Los bruscos cambios de temperatura habían propiciado la enfermedad, Entreri debía haber contraído una gripe o algo parecido.

Quitándose la ropa, Entreri se metió bajo las mantas y Drizzt lo tapó hasta el cuello, arropándole bien. 

- Déjame, no soy un inválido.

- Debes dormir para recuperarte ¿tienes pociones contra la enfermedad?

- Media botella... la otra mitad te la dí a ti.

Drizzt no dejó que eso le preocupase, tendrían que servir los métodos tradicionales de descanso y comidas calientes. Drizzt preparó la cena y cuando ya había terminado vio que Guenhwyvar se había acercado, la pantera tiró de sus pantalones reclamando su atención y el drow corrió al dormitorio a comprobar que había alterado a Guen.

Entreri mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sus mejillas estaban arreboladas, los labios estaban resecos y su respiración era agitada, tenía fiebre alta, muy alta. Pusó su mano en la frente del guerrero. La piel de Entreri ardía cual brasa al fuego. 

Drizzt retiró las mantas dejando solo una fina sábana y corrió a por agua fría, que aplicó sobre la frente ardiente con un paño. Entreri se removió con un quejido y comenzó a musitar palabras ininteligibles, delirando a causa de la terrible fiebre.

No sabía que hacer, le tomó por los hombros intentando hacer volver la consciencia de Entreri, que murmuraba en sueños, Drizzt se inclinó sobre él para que sus finos oidos pudiesen entender las palabras del enfermo. Apenas oyó unos débiles ruegos, Entreri gemía y le pedía alguien que no se fuera, que no le dejase solo.

Por un instante Drizzt estuvo a punto de creer que esas palabras estaban dirigidas a él, pero no, eso era imposible. No logró que Entreri se recuperara y se puso a cavilar acerca de lo que podía hacer para ayudarle.

Un baño. Drizzt recordó un remedio a su alcance y, tras indicar a Guenhwyvar que se quedase junto a Entreri, corrió al lavabo a calentar agua y llenar el barreno. Si mal no recordaba debía calentar el agua hasta que la temperatura igualara la de la fiebre, eso haría que esta remitiese y el poco líquido medicinal que quedaba fuese mas efectivo.

Cuando el baño estuvo listo, Drizzt fue al dormitorio, levantó a Entreri en brazos y lo sumergió en la tina. Le pasó una esponja por el pecho, mirando con cierta tristeza que algunas de las cicatrices de latigazos eran muy viejas, testimonio de una dura infancia. Le humedeció la cara y el pelo con cuidado mientras Entreri gemía debilmente.

Un rato después lo sacó del agua y le envolvió con una toalla, secándolo rapidamente, cuando volvió a ponerle la mano en la frente notó una leve mejoría y suspiró aliviado mientras le tendía de nuevo en la cama. Cogió la poción sanadora y procuró hacersela beber sin atragantarle, cuando hubo vaciado todo el contenido metió a Entreri entre las sábanas y le acomodó lo mejor que pudo. 

- Entreri...

Súbitamente la mano de Entreri le agarró la muñeca, pero el hombre no abrió los ojos ni hizo presión con los dedos. Drizzt permaneció atento para entender los quejidos.

- No... no te vayas, no me... dejes... quedate conmigo...

- No me iré.- Drizzt dudaba que esas palabras fuesen para él pero intentó que Entreri se relajase y durmiera.

Entreri gimió quedamente y Drizzt le acarició los negros mechones de la frente, al acercarse advirtió la humedad entre los párpados cerrados de Entreri. Debía estar rememorando algo realmente triste si ese recuerdo conseguía sacar algo tan íntimo como una lágrima o un indicio de la existencia de estas.

Acercó su rostro al de Entreri hasta notar la respiración febril de este y con sumo cuidado besó los húmendos párpados, retirando las apenas perceptibles lágrimas como si se tratara de rocio sobre una flor delicada. Descendió con los labios...

Súbitamente se percató de lo que estaba haciendo.

Drizzt se incorporó de un salto y se llevó una mano a los labios, incapaz de comprender por qué había hecho eso. Se ruborizó tanto que sintió que las mejillas y las orejas le ardían. Avergonzado por lo que acababa de hacer salió del dormitorio y en el baño se abofeteó con agua helada. En su mente intentaba calmarse, sin duda aquello se debía a la confusión del momento, no esperaba que se pusiera a llorar... solo un instante de debilidad...

Al salir del baño miró el perfil del durmiente y se ruborizó de nuevo sin saber exactamente la razón, quizá era por que, dormido, Entreri parecía otra persona, sin rastro de ira.

Se sentía agobiado por lo que había estado a punto de hacer... besar a Entreri... besar a otro hombre. Era algo que no comprendía.

Comprobó que Guenhwyvar estaba tirada en el sofá del salón, aparentemente indiferente, lo que alivió a Drizzt, pese a que no debería preocuparle que la pantera hubiese visto nada. 

Respiró lentamente y se dejó caer en un sillón, cerca del dormitorio para oir a Entreri si este despertaba o le subía la fiebre.


	4. El dedo en la llaga

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore, gran parte del argumento pertenece ademas a Minami Ozaki.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**)y este se da entre los personajes de Drizzt y Artemis, si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

Capitulo 4. El dedo en la llaga

Entreri pasó dos días dormido, la mayor parte del tiempo inconsciente mientras Drizzt le aplicaba paños húmedos en la frente. Pero poco a poco iba mejorando.

Al amanecer del tercer día Entreri entreabrió los ojos, solo tuvo que gemir levemente para que Drizzt irrumpiera en el dormitorio con expresión expectante, Entreri le miró sorprendido por semejante reacción.

- ¿Drizzt?

- ¿Estas mejor?.- Drizzt no esperó una respuesta y se apresuró a tocar la frente de Entreri, notando así que todo rastro de la fiebre había desaparecido.

Entreri apartó la mano del drow violentamente, le horrorizaba haberse mostrado debil frente a Drizzt, que su mayor adversario hubiese cuidado de él en ese bochornoso estado. Estaba mas enfadado consigo mismo que con el vigilante.

- Estoy bien. ¿Lo estas tu?

Drizzt comprendió que se refería a su pierna, lo cierto era que practicamente se había olvidado de ella, se había curado hacía dos días y caminaba con toda facilidad.

- Perfectamente, gracias.

- No me las des, puesto que ya estas curado, vete.

Drizzt se quedó de piedra, ciertamente no había esperado ningun agradecimiento pero no una reacción tan hostil. Claro que quizá Entreri recordaba claramente la causa del enfado que había precipitado la mención de su madre.

- ¿No me has oido? Vete.

- ¿Es por lo de tu madre?.- Drizzt dijo aquello antes de pensarlo y después se mordió el labio inferior maldiciendo su veloz lengua cuando estaba con Entreri.

- ¡¡Largo!!.- Entreri estalló, si bien no se levantó de la cama, aun debilitado.- ¡¡ Fuera de mi vista!! ¿Por qué has tenido que remover eso? ¿¡Para fastidiarme?! ¡¡No quiero volver a verte en mi vida!!

Drizzt se hizo sangre en el labio al morder y el sabor ferroso de la sangre le soliviantó, después de haber cuidado de él, Entreri le devolvía mal por bien.

- ¿Acaso cargas con su muerte? ¡Tu no la mataste, ¿o si?!

- ¡¡...!!

El frasco de la pócima curativa ,que había estado sobre la mesilla, se estrelló contra la pared a escasos centímetros de Drizzt, estallando en mil pedazos.

- ¡Tu no sabes nada! ¡¡Nada!! ¡¡Fuera de aquí!!

Drizzt no añadió nada más, porque era cierto, él no sabía nada, no podía rebajarse al mismo nivel que Entreri. Además no tenía derecho a inmiscuirse en su vida, por mucho que Entreri si lo hubiera hecho. El drow salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, estaba curado y debía irse.

Cuando Entreri, ya vestido, salió del dormitorio, comprobó que Drizzt había cogido todas sus pertenencias y se había marchado. En ese momento la cabaña se le antojó gigantesca, y él, un lobo solitario, se sintió extrañamente desolado. En la lejanía oyó un leve rugido, Uruk solía hacerlo cuando él y Jarlaxle se marchaban, ahora despedía a Drizzt.

Drizzt llegó a la ciudad mas cercana poco después de que se desatara una intensa lluvia. La contempló tras las ventanas de una taberna. Pese a su condición de drow no recibió puya alguna ni le trataron con hostilidad, pues había obtenido cierta buena fama que le permitía viajar cada vez con mas libertad. Apenas comió y permaneció un buen rato arrulado por la lluvia y el sonido de fondo de la constante conversación de la taberna.

- Se te ve triste, Do´urden.

Drizzt se giró y apenas pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

- Hola Jarlaxle.

El pícaro drow sacudió su sombrero con un leve suspiro y miró a Drizzt con aire reprobatorio.

- Te creia mas sutil, fue una torpeza por tu parte.

Drizzt no replicó, le había contado a Jarlaxle todo lo sucedido, a excepción de los detalles que le habían avergonzado tanto, en parte esperando que el habil mercenario pudiese aconsejarle, pero sobre todo porque este hubiera acabado por enterarse de todos modos. Habían subido a la habitación de Jarlaxle para hablar con privacidad.

- Se que no fue lo mas inteligente por mi parte.- Confesó.- Ahora me odia más que antes.

Jarlaxle volvió a llenar su copa y se repantingó en la cama con su indolencia habitual.

- Tus conclusiones eran lógicas pero erroneas, que sepas que Artemis no mató a su madre ni la abandonó, no al menos por su voluntad.

- Tu "_Estudio personal de Artemis Entreri: Montando el puzzle" _es un poco confuso.

Drizzt rió levemente al ver la expresión de fingida indignación del otro drow.

- La madre de Entreri se volvió loca por alguna razón y su marido la recluyó en un manicomio, no sé la causa de la locura ni quien era el marido, creo que Entreri no supo de su situación hasta que murió y, supuestamente, quemó el edificio con todos los inquilinos dentro. Teniendo en cuenta el lugar no puedo decir que hiciera mal.

Desde luego los manicomios no eran mas que calabozos en los que se cometía todo tipo de atrocidades con la excusa de "curar" a los pobres desgraciados. Un lugar horrible e hipócrita. No podía imaginar el dolor de descubrir una madre amada en un lugar así. Drizzt tenía ganas de darse un puñetazo por su necedad, al desenterrar un recuerdo tan doloroso.

- Me sorprende que Artemis no me atacase en ese momento.

- Seguro que quería hacerlo... maldita sea, Drizzt, has estropeado el magnífico trabajo de reinsección social que estaba haciendo con él.

Pese al buen humor de las palabras de Jarlaxle, Drizzt captó perfectamente el reproche y lo aceptó no sin cierta reticencia.

- Eso no disculpa a Entreri.

- Piensa lo que quieras.- Jarlaxle lanzó su sombrero hasta el perchero.

- Sentía curiosidad... y veo que tu también.- Acusó levemente.

- Me gusta conocer a la gente y aun mas a mi socio, también descubrí que su padre biologico era un clerigo, lo que explica su acérrimo odio a esta clase.

- ¿Cómo has sabido todo eso?

- Mis fuentes son infinitas.- Declaró Jarlaxle con aire teatral.

Drizzt miró por la ventana con gesto cansino, en la cabaña Entreri debía estar gruñendo entre dientes, sin nadie a quien dirigir su ira, aún estaba recuperándose. ¿Y si había recaido? Drizzt sintió una aguda y repentina preocupación.

- ¿Irás ahora a la cabaña?

- Mañana por la mañana, ¿por qué?

- Iré contigo.

Jarlaxle había esperado cualquier cosa menos eso, miró a Drizzt confundido y esperó pacientemene una explicación a semejante locura, pues eso era, Entreri odiaba ahora a Drizzt y había dejado bastante claro que no quería volver a verle. 

- ¿Drizzt?

- Debo disculparme, me sabe mal desperdirme así.

- No creo que a él le importe.

- A mi sí.- Replicó Drizzt, y el fulgor lavanda de sus ojos no permitió réplicas.

Jarlaxle abrió la puerta y encontró a Entreri acomodado sobre el sofá, envuelto en una manta y con cara de pocos amigos, si las miradas matasen Jarlaxle hubiese caido fulminado en ese mismo instante. El drow sonrió y agitó el sombrero intentando aliviar simbolicamente la tensión que parecía dominar el lugar.

- Calma, calma, soy tu socio. ¿Ocurre algo?

Entreri vió a Drizzt tras Jarlaxle y tensó la mándibula, sería cínico el muy bastardo de su socio, habia traido de vuelta a aquel vigilante que se creía juez de los asuntos ajenos.

- Canalla...

Entreri saltó del sofa y Jarlaxle se arrojó a un lado con cara de susto.

- ¡Eh, no arrolles a las circunstancias!.- Exclamó mientras se alejaba de los dos enemigos para evitar verse involucrado en la pelea, aunque Drizzt no hubiese ido a luchar. 

El vigilante se mantuvo firme y no cogió sus armas, después de todo Entreri tampoco las llevaba, cuando un duro puñetazo le volvió la cara, dejándole la mandíbula entumecida. Drizzt no respondió al golpe y se limpió la sangre que escapó de la comisura de la boca. Entreri le agarró entonces por la capucha, como si temiese que intentara escapar.

- ¡¡¿Qué hace este aquí?!!.- Lo preguntaba mirando al aludido Drizzt.

Jarlaxle se arriesgó a acercarse un poco.

- Nos encontramos en la ciudad, yo venía, él se iba, nos pusimos a hablar y...

La mirada de Entreri era glacial, Jarlaxle no se dejaba intimidar por nada pero sabía cuando parar a tiempo, se encogió de hombros y marchó al piso superior cerrando tras de sí para no entorpecer lo que tuviesen que decirse aquellos dos, encontró a uruk dormitando y aprovechó para enseñar un par de trucos al ya querido felino.

Entreri soltó a Drizzt y le dio la espalda con todos los músculos en tensión para no saltar sobre sus armas, que aun descasaban sobre la mesa.

- Lamento mis palabras.

Drizzt tenía vertigo, se sentía torpe, ante la puerta se había sentido completamente seguro de lo que había venido a hacer, pero súbitamente se sintió estúpido, como un crio disculpándose por una travesura de especial importancia.

- No... no debí decir aquello, vengo a pedirte disculpas.

- ¿Disculpas? ¡¡No quiero saber nada de ti!!


	5. Caminar hacia la luz

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore, gran parte del argumento pertenece ademas a Minami Ozaki.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**)y este se da entre los personajes de Drizzt y Artemis, si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

Capitulo 5. Caminar hacia la luz

En ningún momento cogieron las armas, con una especie de silencioso acuerdo de no comenzar un combate mortal, pero pelearon con todo en encono característico de ellos, tenían varias zonas de la cara amoratadas y les dolían los miembros por el forcejeo, ambos sangraban por los labios y Drizzt notó en su boca la sangre, ese sabor le recordó la última y dura frase que había dirigido a Entreri antes de que este le arrojara el cristal de la poción.

Miró los ojos de Entreri, ya no eran frios, sino tan ardientes como lo permitía su tono gris, llenos de ira hacia él. 

- Basta Artemis, no quiero...

Entreri se enfureció aun mas por su tomo calmado, pero su puñetazo fue muy predecible. Drizzt paró el puño y aprovechó el impulso que llevaba Entreri para tirarle del brazo y arrojarle al suelo, antes de que pudiese reaccionar se situó sobre él y le agarró las muñecas con fuerza contra el suelo.

Entreri se resistió con violencia, gruñendo como un lobo atrapado por un cepo, incluso le mostraba los dientes con rabia. Sus profundas pupilas resaltaban el brillante iris.

En ese momento Drizzt sintió un cosquilleo en los labios que nada tenía que ver con el hematoma que tenía en ellos, sino mas parecido al que los había recorrido al besar los párpados cerrados de Entreri y descender hacia su contrapartida.

Rememorando esto su rostro había descendido hasta que los ojos de Entreri se abrieron desmesuradamente al sentir aquellos labios tan cerca de los suyos. Entreri no se movió un milímetro, Drizzt no podía estar pensando en... no se atrevería a...

Los labios hinchados se juntaron superficialmente pero bastó para que Entreri notara con absoluto desconcierto como la sangre de Drizzt entraba en su boca y viceversa. Drizzt se levantó y le soltó lentamente. Entreri tardó unos instantes en recuperar la serenidad y cuando lo hizo se le subió la sangre al rostro.

- ¡¡Aparta, pervertido!!

Drizzt no se resistió cuando Entreri le empujó contra la pared, el hombre tenía el rostro completamente ruborizado. Drizzt comenzó a reirse y cuando empezó no pudo parar, la expresión de Entreri le había sorprendido casi tanto como su propia y casi involuntaria acción. Poco a poco se calmó y vió a Entreri de pie, pero con menos ganas de luchar, sin lugar a dudas confundido.

- ¡Te burlas de mí! Maldito seas... ¡¡Aunque te golpeara mil veces no me quedaría a gusto!! ¡Levanta por que no he terminado contigo!

- Yo... no te molestaré más, no te preocupes.

Entreri gruñó y le dio la espalda nuevamente. Drizzt se levantó y se marchó notando aun el sabor de Entreri en los labios. No estaba seguro de por qué lo había hecho, pero le parecía inutil engañarse con excusas acerca de la confusión del momento o achacarlo a un impulso. 

Jarlaxle salió del dormitorio con una provisión de agua, alcohol y telas.

- Cuidate esos morados o tu cara parecerá un cuadro.

Entreri no se molestó en enfadarse con Jarlaxle, después de todo no debía haber traido a Drizzt a la fuerza. Jarlaxle le limpió los rasguños y Entreri no abrió la boca, aunque le dirigió un par de miradas reprobatorias a las que su socio respondió con un encogimiento de hombros, él se lavaba las manos. Uruk lamió la mano de Entreri y este le acarició la cabeza con inusual cariño.

Pasaron un par de días durante los cuales Entreri y Jarlaxle estuvieron preparando la búsqueda de un fugitivo que se suponía se ocultaba en la ciudad cercana, donde Jarlaxle lo había confirmado. Tras hacer los planes de búsqueda abandonaron la cabaña y se alojaron en posadas distintas de la ciudad para cercar a la presa por separado. Uruk iba siempre con Entreri, quien generalmente lo dejaba ir por la ciudad solo.

Entreri fingía no darse cuenta, pero estaba seguro de que Drizzt le seguía.

A veces, cuando interrogaba a algún vagabundo o sencillamente paseaba, Entreri acertaba a vislumbrar la capa verde del drow. Podría ser una casualidad de no ser por las frecuentes ocasiones en que le veía. Le enervaba pero fingía no darle importancia.

Aquella noche Entreri fue a los barrios del norte, la zona mas pobre de la ciudad, la presa no estaba allí pero sí estaba un grupo de piratas que había negociado con este por el precio de unas joyas robadas. Estos no le darían la información que buscaba por las buenas y dudaba que cedieran economicamente así que acarició el pomo de su espada, tendría que "persuadir" adecuadamente a aquellos sujetos.

No debería estar allí y lo sabía perfectamente, Drizzt se repitió a si mismo que debía irse, pero sus pies parecían pensar por su cuenta, llevándole tras Entreri, que andaba brioso y elegante por las callejuelas. ¿Por qué le seguía? 

Vió que Entreri llamaba a una puerta y antes de que esta se abriese del todo, el humano entró desenvainando sus armas ante una ahogada exclamación de alguien y posteriores maldiciones. El sonido de los sables al ser desenvainados era evidente y Drizzt corrió hacia allí sin pararse a pensar siquiera.

Entreri ya había acabado con dos de los bandidos y ahora se enfrentaba a otros tres, sonrió con supremacía pues la superioridad numérica de tres a uno no le preocupaba en absoluto. Blandió con furia sus dos armas creando una cortina de ceniza frente a él gracias a la Garra de Charon y cuando uno de los piratas se lanzó al ataque halló una rápida y prematura muerte. Entreri se preparó para acabar con el otro pirata mas joven, pues quería dejar con vida al mayor para sonsacarle la información. No obstante el pirata arrojó a su compañero contra el atacante y utilizó el tiempo que tardó Entreri en zafarse del joven para salir corriendo, perdida ya toda esperanza de victoria. 

Entreri salió corriendo tras el fugitivo, un lanzamiento diestro de su daga acabaría con su huida si le acertaba en una pierna. No obstante al salir se encontró de bruces con Drizzt.

El vigilante estaba de pie y el pirata estaba inconsciente a sus pies, noqueado. Entreri miró a Drizzt largamente antes de estallar, harto de la insistencia del drow.

- ¿Qué diablos quieres?

- No aceptaste mis disculpas. Lo siento mucho, Artemis.

Entreri se acercó y pateó levemente al pirata, que se quejó debilmente.

- Te dije bien claro que no quería volver a verte.

- Discúlpame, pero deberías saber que estoy preocupado.

- ¿Preocupado? No dices mas que estupideces.

Drizzt intentó cogerle por el hombro pero Entreri rehuyó el contacto.

- ¡¡Aparta!! ¡¡Escuchame bien, tú no sabes nada de mí así que vete a preocuparte de tus amiguitos!!

- ¡¡Entreri...!!

Drizzt se lanzó sobre él, arrojándole al suelo justo a tiempo para evitar una daga distramente lanzada. Cuando ambos alzaron la vista vieron que el atacante desaparecía en las calles. 

En ese momento Drizzt notó que estaba sobre Entreri, que le miraba entre enojado y sorprendido un momento antes de apartarle de él con un seco gesto.

Drizzt se levantó sin mirarle y comenzó a alejarse en silencio, no iba a recibir agradecimientos de todos modos. En ese momento notó que la mano de Entreri le agarraba el brazo y el corazón pareció detenersele sin saber exactamente la causa.

- ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué me empujaste?

Drizzt se giró, serio, pensando en la sorpresa de Entreri, este no debía acostumbrar a que lo salvara nadie, a excepción quizas de Jarlaxle, que lo hacía por un beneficio futuro.

- Acaso... ¿no me odias?

Drizzt mostró una momentanea expresión de sorpresa antes de sonreir suavemente para darle la respuesta sin palabras. Entreri le vió marchar, sorprendido por aquello, por alguna razón la sonrisa de Drizzt le había dado una extraña sensación de calidez en el pecho.

- No... ¡¡No te debo nada, ¿me oyes?!!.- Gritó al fin, alterado por la sensación.

- No hice eso para que me dieras las gracias.- Fue la respuesta, sin reproche alguno.

Drizzt caminó por la ciudad con una leve sonrisa que tenía un deje triste, reprochándose su cobardía, tenía que haber hablado con Entreri, y no pudo.

- Tenemos que hablar.

Drizzt miró a Jarlaxle, que sin duda había observado la escena. 

- Me has seguido.

- Igual que tu a Entreri.- Replicó Jarlaxle.

 Había acompañado a Drizzt hasta el alojamiento de este último, el vigilante había reservado una habitación en una posada de nivel alto, aunque a Drizzt nunca le había importado el lujo lo mas mínimo.

- Desde aquí puedes ver la posada donde se aloja Artemis.

Drizzt no hizo comentario alguno, le molestaba que Jarlaxle se entrometiese en sus asuntos, él no quería que el mercenario se tomase tantas confianzas con él.

- ¿Eres consciente de que Entreri te odia?

- ¿Y a ti que te importa?

No acostumbraba a ser tan cortante pero no podía evitarlo en ese tema que tanto le afectaba.

- ¿Quieres acercate de nuevo a él? ¿Pese a saberlo?.- Jarlaxle no comprendía que queria Drizzt, y eso le desconcertaba.

- No, no pienso volver a ver a Entreri.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo tengo decidido.- Afirmó Drizzt, mirando por la ventana del dormitorio.

Jarlaxle se pasó una mano por la cabeza perfectamente afeitada y suspiró.

- Tus palabras y tus actos no concuerdan, lo que dices no se corresponde con lo que haces, Drizzt.

Dicho esto Jarlaxle se marchó, dejando a Drizzt mirando por la ventana, solo con sus pensamientos. Pasó un buen rato hasta que Entreri pasó por la calle, frente a la ventana. Drizzt le miró entre las cortinas, oyendo los latidos de su corazón con inusitada fuerza. No tenía que haberse quedado allí.

Y el beso... ¿no sería un degenerado?...

Pero su cuerpo había reaccionado antes que su cabeza, como sus piernas, que le habían llevado tras los pasos de Entreri.

Miró de nuevo por la ventana, observando el modo de andar de Entreri, seguro de si mismo, elegante sin resultar llamativo. Su mirada no pudo dejar de seguirle hasta que entró en la posada, vió una tenue luz en la que sabía que era su habitación, vislumbró su silueta al quitarse la armadura de Sombras, una armadura ideal por su ligereza, y después la luz se apagó. Drizzt golpeó la ventana, confuso. 

Aquella vez, en la pelea, no solo había reaccionado su cuerpo, sino también su corazón. Nunca se había sentido así, ni siquiera con Catti, nunca había sido igual.

En ese momento, al pensar en Catti-brie, la idea que tanto había temido y esquivado, el corazón le dio un vuelco al aceptar aquella extraña verdad.

Deseaba a Artemis... puede que incluso, seguramente... lo amara.

La idea le perturbó, que el cielo le perdonase pero no podía evitarlo. En unos días se había... enamorado de su peor enemigo, de alguien que le odiaba. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer algo así? No era homosexual, aunque eso no era raro en la sociedad drow él nunca había sentido tal inclinación, lo sabía bien. No eran los hombres... era solo Entreri.

Que humillación. Drizzt rió sin ganas por la ironia y se acostó con un suspiro entrecortado.


	6. Estar junto a ti

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore, gran parte del argumento pertenece ademas a Minami Ozaki.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**)y este se da entre los personajes de Drizzt y Artemis, si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

Capitulo 6. Estar junto a ti

Drizzt no saltó de alegria al ver a Jarlaxle comodamente sentado en la posada, desayunando y al parecer esperándole. El vigilante barajó la idea de ignorarle y marcharse, pero sin duda el mercenario encontraría otro momento para molestarle así que decidió sentarse con él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Informarte de nuestra partida.

- ¿Cómo?.- Drizzt pidió su desayuno con un gesto.

- Entreri y yo vamos a escoltar una caravana, nos han pagado bien y partimos mañana, pensé que te gustaria saberlo.

¿Acaso Jarlaxle sospechaba algo? A Drizzt se le subieron los colores solo de pensarlo. Pero si Entreri se marchaba... ¿y si no volvía a verle?

- ¿Sabes si la caravana necesita mas personal?.- Lo preguntó casi con indiferencia, pero Jarlaxle sonrió con picardía.

- ¿Qué te pasa con Entreri?

- No se de que me hablas, te he preguntado si...

- ¿Estas enamorado de él?

Por el color de su piel nadie que no fuese drow lo hubiese percibido pero Drizzt se ruborizó intensamente al verse tan facilmente descubierto por la capacidad analítica de Jarlaxle.

- ¡¡Claro que no!!.- Pero ya era inutil, y lo había negado con demasiada vehemencia.

- Ten.

Drizzt vió un pase de la caravana como guardaespaldas y no pudo evitar una amplia sonrisa.

- Gracias.- Lo murmuró pero fue perfectamente audible.

Jarlaxle sonrió al ver marchar a Drizzt tan feliz como un niño con zapatos nuevos, había estado cavilando hasta la saciedad antes de entrever las razones de la actuación de Drizzt, al dar con ella casi había dado un bote. Se trataba sin duda de una situación extraña, no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría Entreri de saber la verdad.

Entreri percibió un cierto bullicio en la caravana e indagó, pues la caravana ya había aceptado a su socio drow el día anterior y el tigre Uruk ya había demostrado que, aunque no era sociable tampoco era agresivo y la novedad ya debía haber pasado. Lo que oía le empezó a sembrar dudas, los mercaderes comentaban las ventajas de llevar con ellos dos drows. Dos. Entreri fue al centro del bullicio con expresión incrédula, no podía ser quien creía que era, ¿acaso lo perseguía hasta ese punto? ¿Por qué iba a ...?

Allí estaba Drizzt, que nada mas verle le saludó alegremente, poco a poco los curiosos se dispersaron y Entreri se quedó allí, de pie, rígido, no sabía si gritar o matarle directamente.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! ¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta?!

Drizzt sonrió amigablemente, esperaba de antemano aquella violenta reacción.

- No sabía que estabas aquí, de veras.

La expresión de Entreri era escéptica, pero no podía saber que Jarlaxle se lo había dicho todo por lo que no tuvo mas remedio que fruncir el ceño y gruñir.

- Estoy harto de ti.

Entreri se dirigió a su puesto y para su fastidio Drizzt caminó tras él. El vigilante miró a Entreri, ¿era lo mas cerca que podía estar? Suspiró y el humano le dirigió una mirada interrogante a la que Drizzt no contestó.

El segundo día de viaje Entreri oía los comentarios de Jarlaxle y los demás viajeros finjiendo toda la indiferencia de la que era capaz.

- Mira, son Entreri y Drizzt. Desde que empezó el viaje se les vé siempre así.

Alla a donde fuera Artemis, allá iba Drizzt, como si estuviesen atados, ni siquiera Uruk era tan insistiente, el tigre se limitaba a estar por la zona y olisquearle de vez en cuando.

- No se si van siempre juntos o es que el drow sigue a Entreri a todas partes.

Cuanta razón tenía ese caravanero, Entreri procuraba ignorar la eterna presencia de Drizzt pero a cada minuto que pasaba le resultaba mas dificil, solo podía separarse de él para ir al excusado y empezaba a estar bastante harto del vigilante.

- ¡¡Ya vale, maldito pesado!! ¡¡Deja ya de perseguirme!!

Todos se quedaron mirándolos, pues ninguno de los presentes se hubiera atrevido a hablar así a un drow y menos aún al famoso vigilante.

- No te preocupes por mi.- Replicó Drizzt sin ofenderse en absoluto.

- Alejate.- Exijió Entreri.- ¿Qué quieres de mi?

Drizzt se acercó a su oido y susurró con una sonrisa.

- Tu... cuer...po...

Ni siquiera intentó esquivar el brusco capón, que era menos de lo que esperaba después de lo que se había a trevido a decir.

- Era broma, hombre, tranquilo.

- Odio las bromas y mas las de esa clase.- Gruñó Entreri dejándole atrás.

Jarlaxle rió con un grupo de espectadores, desde luego parecían un duo cómico, el mercenario veía que Drizzt no encontraba otro modo de acercarse a Entreri que no fuera mediante bromas.

Drizzt miró alejarse a Entreri con cierto desánimo.

"Así... es suficiente. Debo intentar portarme con alegria. No tiene sentido haber llegado hasta quí para no decirte nada. Debo ser capaz de hacerlo, por estar junto a tí... aunque me puedan llamar afeminado.

Aunque me odies, quiero estar junto a ti."

Si tan solo pudiese decirlo en voz alta.

Atardecía cuando Drizzt encontró al fin a Entreri, la caravana había parado y Drizzt había perdido de vista al humano.

Desnudo de cintura para arriba, Entreri movía su espada y su daga en una perfecta danza tan veloz como mortífera, con el estilo de siempre, con ataques veloces y furiosos, como un torbellino. Drizzt le observó, el cuerpo moreno relucía al ponerse el sol, con un matiz dorado. Concentrado en su letal entrenamiento, Entreri no percibió la observación de Drizzt hasta que este se adelantó.

- Estas luchando contra el viento... ¿no preferirías tener un adversario?

Entreri se quedó enmudecido al ver a Drizzt sacando sus cimitarras aunque sin desenvainarlas, sintió dentro de sí el fuego del duelo. ¿Por qué hacia eso Drizzt, por qué le torturaba de ese modo? El sabía lo que le costaba, ¿y ahora le proponia un duelo?

- Vete, estoy ocupado.

- ¿Tienes miedo de haber perdido facultades?

Entreri se volvió echo una furia, con los ojos brillantes de nuevo.

- Me ocuparé de callarte esa bocaza.

El orgullo, aquel era el punto mas debil. Drizzt cruzó sus cimitarras y se preparó para el duelo, aunque se aseguró de que Entreri envainaba sus armas, en el calor de la lucha muy bien podrían perder el control, si se les iba de las manos...

Combatieron hasta que el sol se ocultó en el horizonte y ambos sudaban copiosamente, agotados por el duelo que les llevaba siempre hasta el máximo de su capacidad. Pero por primera vez no pensaban en quien ganaría. Se quedaron sentados, el uno frente al otro, largo rato mientras recuperaban el aliento, habían cruzado las armas a toda velocidad, sin darse un respiro, hasta que el roce de las vainas de las armas se hizo doloroso.

- ¿Por qué me persigues?

Drizzt supo que esta vez tendría que contestar, no valía hacerse el tonto. Entreri ya no parecía estar enfadado, quizas el duelo y el agotamiento la habían calmado. O el combate había confirmado en él que ya no sentía la necesidad de batirse con el drow.

- Porque...

Porque te quiero. Cuanto deseaba decirlo, y sin embargo no podía.

- Porque quiero saber si hice bien.

- ¿Hacer bien...?

Entreri se percató de que Drizzt se refería a aquella ocasión, su último duelo, cuando Drizzt pudo haberle matado de quererlo. 

- ¿Tanto te importa? Lo hecho, hecho está y eso es todo.- Replicó Entreri.

- Que simple.- Pero Drizzt no era sarcástico al decirlo.- Estas sangrando.

Entreri notó que Drizzt había cambiado de tema pero se miró la rodilla, la tela estaba gastada y uno de los golpes de Drizzt durante el duelo le había hecho un rasguño con el borde de la funda. Antes de que pudiese hacer nada Drizzt se adelantó y le pasó la lengua por la herida, como un animalillo.

- Aunque parezca una herida tonta luego te dolerá.

- ¿Pero qué haces, idiota?.- Exclamó Entreri dándole un capón.- ¡No me lamas la herida, que me da asco! ¡No eres Uruk, estupido!

- Perdona, perdona.- Drizzt rió levemente y de pronto observó asombrado que Entreri sonreía levemente aunque parecía querer evitarlo.

Había valido la pena arriesgarse a ese acercamiento. Pero temía que nunca iría mas allá, si le confesara su amor... podría odiarle para toda la vida. Se sorprendía de que Entreri no hubiese percibido como le temblaban las manos al tocarle la pierna. Se levantó y se marchó antes de decir algo inadecuado y marchó a dormir sin mirar atrás.


	7. Heridas del pasado

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore, gran parte del argumento pertenece ademas a Minami Ozaki.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**)y este se da entre los personajes de Drizzt y Artemis, si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

Capitulo 7. Heridas del pasado

Espera. No huyas.

Entreri se vuelve, parece confuso pero no se enfada cuando Drizzt le detiene. El drow suspira aliviado y le aferra junto a él por la cadera. Entreri lleva el torso desnudo y Drizzt acaricia el leve vello negro, su piel es tan cálida

Entreri. Te quiero. Te amo.

No se enfada, muestra esa leve sonrisa, dudosa, y Drizzt no puede contenerse mas, se acerca despacio, dandole tiempo para apartarse, pero no lo hace. Le besa con cuidado y...

- ¡¡Arriba, Drizzt!!

El vigilante se despertó sobresaltado por el grito, Jarlaxle estaba al lado, con expresión malhumorada ante las risas del resto de los presentes.

- Ya era hora, iba a llamar a un médico... estas colorado.

Maldito fuera por darse cuenta. Drizzt se sentía como un alocado adolescente por tener semejante sueño, no tenia sueños húmedos desde hacía años. Humedos... alarmado, el vigilante miró su manta para asegurarse de que no la había ensuciado o se moriría de vergüenza. Por fortuna no era así y se levantó mas tranquilo pero decepcionado por haber despertado en lo mejor del sueño.

- ¿Me he dormido?

- De otro modo no te habría despertado.- El resto lo susurró.- Entreri se ha adelantado a la caravana como explorador, aun puedes alcanzarle.

- Gracias otra vez.- Drizzt se vistió todo lo rápido que pudo y salió corriendo.

Encontró a Entreri explorando el camino, el corazón casi le dio un vuelco al ver que le hacia un gesto para que se acercara, ya no le iba a ignorar. Se puso a su par y Entreri le indicó la ciudad.

- Yo diría que de haber bandidos atacarían mañana, ¿no crees?

Casi le costó contestar al verse tratado con esa familiaridad, ni siquiera le miró directamente, sentía que todos podían ver en sus ojos lo que habia soñado, que Entreri vería su rubor y lo sabría. Estaba nervioso como un muchacho frente a su primera cita.

- Si... quizá tras la colina.- Logró decir al fin.

- ¿Podría tu pantera echar un vistazo? Uruk no es bueno en equipo.

Drizzt sacó la estatuilla. Se sentía avergonzado, casi miserable, no debería comportarse así. El sueño le había perturbado, sentía un leve mareo al acercarse a él, sentir su calor, su olor... Se sentía tentado... de cometer un acto imperdonable.

- ¡Drizzt! ¿Me estas escuchando?

El vigilante alzó la vista azorado por su ensimismamiento y llamó a su compañera felina. Le indicó la situación y esta salió sigilosamente entre los árboles, donde se reunió con Uruk, que la acompañó en la exploración.

Nunca podría hacer realidad ese sueño, no podía mostrarse así.

No quería que Entreri le odiara. No necesitaba nada más, le tendría solo como amigo. Era mejor no decir nada...

Eso si conseguía contener ese ansia tan intensa. A veces Drizzt pensaba que el Cazador era una representación de su furia, nacida en su estancia en la soledad de la infraoscuridad, pero poco a poco se había percatado de que era mucho mas que eso, el Cazador era puro instinto, era una parte de él que era salvaje, y no era solo furia. Quizá tambián era lujuria.

Los dos regresaron poco después junto a la caravana tras confirmar que no habría problemas de bandidos el resto del viaje. Jarlaxle les esperaba rodeado por un par de muchachas que el avispado drow habría camelado con sus buenas maneras.

- ¡Venid aquí, tengo que presentaros a estas preciosidades!

Entreri bufó, haciendo caso omiso y Drizzt se limitó a sonreir amablemente.

- ¿Vosotros tres ya os conocíais? ¿Sois amigos?

- Bueno, no exactamente.- El mercenario cogió a los dos desprevenidos.- En realidad somos amantes.

Naturalmente las jovenes se echaron a reir, Entreri gruñó amenazador y Drizzt se puso rojo como la grana.

- Me sorprende que os riais, todo el mundo puede amar a quien quiera.

Drizzt y Entreri se escabulleron de la broma pesada rápidamente.

- Vamos que solo era una broma. ¿Es que no está bien cualquier forma de amor? Lo principal es que las personas tengan claras sus sentimientos. Claro que nunca hay que amar en exceso, puede llevar al auto sacrificio o a sacrificar al ser amado.

Drizzt había intuido el doble significado de la primera frase dirigida a él, pero la segunda... esa iba con segundas pero Jarlaxle miraba a Entreri, que se tensó como un resorte y aceleró el paso, casi corriendo. Drizzt miró a Jarlaxle con curiosidad antes de ir tras el humano.

- Si quieres hablamos luego.- Indicó el mercenario.

"Perdóname Artemis...quiero mucho a tu padre... le amo a muerte."

Entreri golpeó el tronco del arbol hasta hacerse daño, intentando ahuyentar la voz.

"Ven a morir conmigo."

Apretó los dientes, tensando la mandíbula, oyó a Drizzt tras él y apenas pudo relajar los músculos, el silencio se hizo espeso, hasta que logró abrir la garganta.

- ¿Tú amas a alguien?

Drizzt se sorprendió por la pregunta pero comprendió que no se refería a algo entre ellos.

- Si.

- ¿Crees que podrías matarle por amor?

Drizzt vió un dolor inmenso reflejado en aquellos ojos grises, la pregunta estaba tan cargada de sufrimiento como su mirada, Drizzt tragó saliva.

- Yo... lo único que sé es que quiero estar con esa persona, tenerla cerca, tocarla. Esa persona es importante para mi... solo querría protegerla de cualquier cosa que la hiciera sufrir.

Entreri le miró un instante, como si meditase la respuesta dada, después volvió a mostrar aquella media sonrisa que tanto había significado para Drizzt y marchó a su puesto con un seco gesto de despedida. Drizzt le detuvo un instante.

- ¡Espera!... hay algo que quiero decirte, sino te lo digo me arrepentiré toda la vida.

Entreri le miró intrigado, en ese momento a Drizzt le faltó el valor para decir "te quiero".

- Te... te respeto mucho. Tal vez no debería decirlo pero... no lo hago para compensarte ni porque me sienta mal... me gustaría mucho poder serte util.

Entreri se quedó confuso, sin acabar de entender lo que le decía Drizzt, este se sonrojó y salió corriendo a ver a Jarlaxle, que ya había despachado a las jovencitas.

- Creo que el padre de Entreri... era un clérigo de la ciudad. La familia de la novia se opuso al matrimonio, así que se fugaron juntos y se casaron en secreto, la mujer era de casa noble y perdió todo al casarse, la deshederaron por ello. Ella ya estaba embarazada de Artemis. Cinco años después ocurrió la tragedia.

Drizzt miró la hoguera e instó a Jarlaxle a continuar.

- El padre de Entreri abandonó a la mujer y a su hijo. Eso volvió loca a la madre de Entreri, ambos se quedaron en la calle y ella solo empeoró con los dos partos siguientes.

- ¿Hermanastros? ¿Quién fue el padre de los otros?

- Ni idea, estaban tirados en los barrios, supongo que la violaron o se prostituyó. Al final alguien... sospecho que el padre, debió de tener algun complejo de culpa o algo así, el caso es que alguien recogió a la mujer y la llevó a un manicomio, dejó a los hijos en un horfanato.

- Se creeria muy piadoso el muy hijo de...- Gruñó Drizzt, Jarlaxle le detuvo con una leve sonrisa para que le dejase continuar.

- Ahí es donde tengo un vacio, solo hago conjeturas acerca del mentor que instruyó a Entreri o el paradero de los hermanastros. Cuando Entreri encontró a su madre esta estaba muerta, creo que fue con alguien pero no se si era su mentor.

- ¿Por qué dijiste a Entreri aquello...? Le afectó.- Preguntó Drizzt.

- La madre de Artemis se volvió loca por amor, un amor que la llevó al suicidio. Dudo mucho que tenga un buen concepto de él.

Drizzt comprendió, debía ser cuidadoso, aun mas. Si Entreri se enteraba... maldito fuera su pasado. El vigilante atizó el fuego y fue a cambiar la guardia.

Llegaron a la ciudad y Drizzt no podía dejar de pensar en como continuar cerca de Entreri. ¿Qué excusa iba a inventarse? ¿Cómo continuar cerca de él sin hacer que se sintiese vigilado? Entreri no aceptaría de nuevo la excusa de saber si había hecho bien al detener el filo de su cimitarra en el momento crucial.

- Vamos Guenhwyvar.- No obstante la pantera se quedó quieta y miró a Entreri y Jarlaxle.

- No vamos a seguir con ellos.- Decirlo le dolía.

No obstante como si hubiese leido sus pensamientos Guenhwyvar se acercó a los dos socios, que la miraron extrañados.

- Controla a tu animal, maldita sea.- A Entreri no parecía gustarle el felino mágico.

Drizzt miró a Jarlaxle buscando apoyo pero el drow se encogió de hombros, no se le ocurría nada y empezaba a pensar que su actuación de celestino no iba a dar nada bueno. Drizzt notó la mirada atenta de Entreri, esperando una explicación a la interrupción.

- Eh...- Piensa Drizzt piensa.- ¿Regresareís a la cabaña en breve?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?.- Entreri estaba ya claramente molesto.

- Me gustaría alquilarosla.

Jarlaxle y Entreri mostraron una identica expresión de incomprensión.

- Bueno... 

- Un momento.- Acalló Entreri a Jarlaxle.- ¿Para qué?

- Me gustó cuando estuve y he decidido esperar a que se deshiele por completo el paso antes de emprender la marcha. Pasar tanto tiempo en una posada es muy caro.

- ¿Te asustó la experiencia del rio?.- Se burló Entreri.

Drizzt echó una breve mirada a Jarlaxle para que dejase de reirse, el drow no parecía capaz de aguantar la risa por lo ridículo de la excusa. Por suerte Entreri no parecía prestarle atención y cuando lo hizo Jarlaxle ya estaba mas sereno.

- Si las cosas van bien volveremos en una semana... yo creo incluso cuando volvamos podrías quedarte un par de días.

- ¿Qué?.- Entreri no estaba dispuesto a eso. Había llegado a tolerar a Drizzt pero no aceptaría estar de nuevo con él en la cabaña.

- Que duerma en el sofá, hay sitio.

- Pero...

- Muchas gracias, ¿qué alquiler...?

Jarlaxle se puso a hablar con Drizzt y este empezó a regatear, aunque sabía que Jarlaxle le estaba poniéndo un precio mucho menor del que generalmente hubiera puesto. Entreri se apoyó en una pared cercana, malhumorado, no le gustaba ver a Drizzt y Jarlaxle cuchicheando, les había sorprendido a menudo con miradas cómplices... ¿sería...? La idea le pareció ridícula pero... ¿y si la persona que amaba Drizzt era Jarlaxle? Los dos eran drows y en esa sociedad la homosexualidad no era un tema mal visto, no se hablaba pero existía. Eso explicaría el interes de Drizzt en estar con ellos, las sospechosas conversaciones que tenían... aquellos dos estaban liados y se lo escondían en las mismas narices.

Era gracioso, resultaba dificil imaginarlos así. Claro que a lo mejor se equivocaba. Uruk apareció desde el borde del camino y le lamió la mano con insistencia hasta que Entreri se agachó con una leve risa que llamó la atención de los dos drows.

- ¿Entreri? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Nada, nada.- Entreri acarició las orejas de Uruk, que ronroneó encantado por la atención que le dedicaba su humano favorito.

Entreri nunca había querido encariñarse con el animal, no quería sentir cariño por nadie. Hacia mucho tiempo que sabía lo cruel que podía llegar a ser el mundo. Lo mejor era estar solo, libre de preocupaciones ajenas. Vivir solo, así se evitaba sufrimientos, si Jarlaxle y Drizzt querían hacer un... un "nidito de amor" en la cabaña a él no tenía porque importarte, aunque le molestaba que aquellos dos hubiesen estado ocultándoselo, ¿qué se creían que era? ¿La censura, un inquisidor? Desde luego el no iba a estar allí de sujeta velas para después ser dado de lado y volver a quedarse solo. Al regresar daría a Jarlaxle su mitad de la recompensa y se separarían definitivamente.

- Jarlaxle, ya me ocuparé yo de coger al pirata figitivo. Me llevo a Uruk.

- ¿Eh?.- Jarlaxle no acabó de entenderlo.

- Ya no tiene mayor dificultad, sabemos donde está y no tiene aliados, ¿no? Yo me ocuparé, tu ve con Drizzt a la cabaña.

Los drows se quedaron a cuadros por la súbita mirada acusadora que les dirigió Entreri, que no pudo evitar aquella leve hostilidad, se lo merecían por haberle tenido engañado. Si querían intimidad que la pidieran y dejaran de marearle.

Se marchó seguido de Uruk, al menos del felino podía estar seguro que no tenía dobles intenciones. 


	8. Lagrimas y lluvia

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore, gran parte del argumento pertenece ademas a Minami Ozaki.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**)y este se da entre los personajes de Drizzt y Artemis, si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

Capitulo 8. Lagrimas y lluvia

Jarlaxle miró a Drizzt, que parecía desolado, Entreri había evitado conscientemente estar con él. Quizá pensara no regresar hasta que Drizzt se marchara. Jarlaxle no creía que fuese así pero acompañó a Drizzt a la cabaña sin llegar a una conclusión razonable, el vigilante salía al camino cada dos por tres para esperar a Entreri.

- ¿Por qué ha hecho eso? ¿Lo sospechará?, ¿me odia?

Jarlaxle hizo un suspiro exagerado, Drizzt se comportaba como una chiquilla que no se atreve a declararse e interpreta cada gesto de su amor platónico. El vigilante se percató de su comportamiento y se tiró en el sofá, cada día se le estaba haciendo eterno, estaba aterrorizado ante la idea de que Entreri le odiase.

Llovía con fuerza, golpeando las ventanas, Drizzt no podía dejar de pensar en Entreri, ¿Estaría bajo la lluvia? ¿Empapado y helado? Drizzt se pellizcó a si mismo por su estupidez al pensar en Entreri como si fuese un niño pequeño, sabía cuidarse solo, no le pasaría nada. Que extraña le resultaba ese ansia, esa necesidad posesiva, ¿habría sentido Entreri algo parecido al querer matarle? Era probable, Entreri obsesionado por odio y él obsesionado por amor, el uno era el reflejo del otro en un espectro distinto. 

El Cazador rugía dentro de sí, era el primitivo instinto de posesión por la pareja. 

Drizzt miró a Jarlaxle, que se entretenía haciendo una pulsera con unos hilos de colores, desde luego al mercenario esa situción le parecía divertida, el maldito se lo pasaba en grande, como si estuviese viendo la obra dramática de un romance imposible en primera persona. Le estaba agradecido pero empezaba a ponerle nervioso aquella sonrisilla.

Sonó un murmullo y la puerta se abrió.

Drizzt se levantó de un salto y corrió a ver a Entreri, al verle se quedó anonadado.

Completamente empapado, su aspecto era el de un hombre exhausto, tenía la mirada levemente perdida y las ropas desarregladas. 

- ¡¡Artemis!! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Agotado, Entreri hizo el ademán de contestar pero Drizzt tiró de él para meterle en la casa y cerró la puerta para que el calor de la casa no se perdiese. Al moverle vio las manos de Entreri, manchadas de sangre seca.

- ¿Estas herido?

- Está helado.- Jarlaxle se acercó y ayudo a Entreri a quitarse la capa.- Ya hablaremos luego, mejor que se de un baño caliente.

Entreri se dejo hacer con gestos torpes pues estaba aterido, Drizzt le ayudó a sentarse mientras Jarlaxle preparaba el baño. Drizzt apenas pudo controlar el impulso de abrazar a Entreri, también quería acribillarle a preguntas pero no era el mejor momento. Jarlaxle terminó y Drizzt acompañó a Entreri hasta el baño, el humano entró y dejó fuera al drow, para desdicha de este, pero acabó agradeciéndolo pues no sabía si podría contenerse.

- Echalé un ojo.- Pidió Jarlaxle.- Voy a preparar algo de cena.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que Drizzt empezó a preocuparse, ¿se habría desmayado en la bañera? La idea lo alarmó y abrio la puerta bruscamente.

Entreri estaba de pie, completamente desnudo, con el cuerpo húmedo, incluso sus partes mas íntimas estaban tostadas por el sol, el agua caliente resbalaba por la piel broncinea, goteaba desde el cabello negro azabache, humedecía el vello negro del pectoral hasta el ombligo y resbalaba por las ingles... Los pantalones estaban torturando la entrepierna de Drizzt, ya había visto a Entreri semidesnudo cuando estuvo enfermo, pero entonces no estaba enamorado ni le deseaba de aquel modo. Entreri quitaba el aliento allí de pie, como un animal salvaje y poderoso que solo se asemejara a un ser humano. 

Drizzt se ruborizó, pues le había recorrido con la mirada descaradamente.

- Pe... perdona... cre... creí que te habías resbalado o...

- Uruk ha muerto.

Drizzt alzó la vista, sorprendido, ¿era eso? Ahora que lo pensaba, la sangre, la falta del felino... El animal había muerto y a Entreri le había afectado, quizá Uruk había conseguido hacerse un hueco en el minusculo afecto de Entreri, que poco le había durado.

- Se interpuso en la trifulca con el pirata, quiso ayudarme y lo mataron.

Drizzt se acercó y le cogió violentamente por los hombros.

- ¿¡Y tú!? ¿¡Te has hecho daño!?

- ... No... yo gané...

Entreri le miraba sorprendido por la sincera preocupación que veía en los ojos lavanda del drow, no acostumbraba a ver esa expresión dirigida a él.

- Menos mal... me alegro de que estés bien.

- No deberías.- Replicó Entreri, entristecido.- Es mejor no encariñarse de nada ni nadie... porque tarde o temprano todo muere, y solo queda dolor. Uruk insistía tanto en quererme y ha muerto por ello, sin que sirva de nada.

Drizzt quiso gritar que no era cierto, Uruk había demostrado que Entreri aún era capaz de amar y de sentir dolor por otros, que había un corazón sensible a otra cosa que no fuese odio o furia. Y eso valía su vida y cuantas fuese necesario.

- ¡No llores!

Se abrazó a Entreri, apretándole con sus brazos mientras derramaba lágrimas, que en parte eran de tristeza y de felicidad. Entreri estaba azorado pero no le rechazó, suspiró y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

- Idiota... El que está llorando eres tú... ¿Cómo puedes ser tan sensible?

Era un leve reproche pero Drizzt no le hizo caso y le costó bastante soltarle y quitarse la humedad de los ojos, se sentía estupidamente feliz. Se mordió levemente un labio, esperaba que Entreri no hubiese notado el bulto de sus pantalones.

- Lo siento... toma ropa de dormir.

Entreri la cogió, en realidad su ropa de dormir era una camisa vieja y los pantalones holgados. Se vistió y apenas espero a la cena para meterse en la cama, estaba exhausto mental y fisicamente y no tardó en quedar profundamente dormido.

Drizzt le miró durmiendo, Entreri ni se inmutó cuando Jarlaxle les llamó a cenar, dormido como estaba. Drizzt le arropó y fue a cenar antes de ceder y besar aquellos labios carnosos.

- ¿Se ha quedado dormido?

- Si, estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera tenía hambre.

Jarlaxle guardó los platos y meditó un instante antes de volverse.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- No pienso... separarme de él.

- Sabía que dirías algo así.- Jarlaxle suspiró sin humor alguno.- Seamos claros de una vez, Drizzt. Estas cometiendo un grave error.

Drizzt sintió un extraña ira por el comentario, ¿error? El Cazador asomó a sus ojos, la cercanía de Entreri lo hacía mas fuerte.

- ¡¡Te equivocas!!.- Rugió.

- Este amor te está cegando, ya no eres el mismo de siempre.

- ¡¡Callate!!

Drizzt estuvo a un paso de golpear a Jarlaxle pero este se apartó en parte gracias a su capa de desplazamiento.

- Te estas pasando de la raya, Drizzt... Entreri es un hombre, un varón humano, tienes que abrir los ojos de una vez.

- ¿¡¡Qué es lo correcto y qué es lo equivocado cuando amas a alguien!!?.- Exclamó Drizzt en un acceso de furia.- ¿¡Quieres decir que si amo a una mujer está bien... pero si amo a un hombre estoy equivocado!? ¿¡¡Aunque le ame con locura!!?

Jarlaxle miró a Drizzt, este parecía un animal con el pelaje erizado.

- Está bien. Pero recuerda lo que te digo, piénsalo, ese amor será tu ruina. ¿Crees que él te aceptará?.- Mientras subía las escaleras le miró de nuevo.- Nunca imaginé que llegarías a estos extremos, Drizzt, tenía que decírtelo.

Drizzt miró marchar al preocupado mercenario y se dirigió al dormitorio, avergonzado por su actuación pero orgulloso de sus palabras.

Sabía perfectamente que no le podía confesar a Entreri lo que sentía, era tabú. Pero entonces... ¿qué debía  hacer? Su corazón latía cada vez mas rápido, le dolía.

No debía decir nada, no debía hacer nada. Para que Entreri no le odiase, para no humillarle, para no traicionar la confianza que había depositado en él.

Entró en el dormitorio y miró su rostro, placidamente dormido, los rasgos afilados y angulosos se veían suavizados por el sueño en paz, las cejas delineadas, la cuidada perilla en forma de T invertida, remarcando los labios... 

Se inclinó sobre él, ansiaba tanto tocarle... Besó suavemente la áspera mejilla, aspiró el aroma de su piel, sus manos de ébano acariciaron la linea de la clavícula y se deslizaron desabrochando la camisa, la piel de Entreri estaba caliente por el baño. Deslizó las manos sobre el pectoral, se deleitó en la dureza de los músculos, sus dedos exploraron la piel con las yemas, recorriendola como si quisiese memorizarla con el tacto, el mas maravilloso de los sentidos... Sus labios acariciaron el rostro hasta dar con los labios entreabiertos, los besó con cuidado, como si temiera romper a su amado.

- Te quiero.- Lo susurró contra la piel del cuello.

Sus dedos encontraron el punto del pezón masculino y se entretuvieron allí, sintiendo la textura de este, notando la aureola y el centro sobresaliente hasta que la piel oscura formó nudos y un apagado suspiro surgió de los deseados labios.

- Artemis... te quiero... te amo... te deseo...

No podía soportarlo, las palabras explotaban en su pecho aunque sabía que Entreri no le escuchaba, dormido como si fuese un alma inocente, ignorante de la prohibida declaración. No podía mas. Se apartó del  cálido cuerpo de Entreri y se marchó del dormitorio, en la cocina se hizo con una botella de coñac, se emborracharía, bebería hasta caer redondo antes de que el Cazador reclamase ser liberado y tomara lo que deseaba sin pensarlo un segundo.

- ¿Drizzt? ¡Drizzt! ¡DRIZZT!

El vigilante entreabrió los ojos y vió a Entreri junto a él, acuclillado y con gesto de reproche, sostenía en su mano una botella de coñac vacia.

- ¡Por fin te has despertado! Creí que habías muerto intoxicado por el alcohol.

Drizzt se incorporó alterado y completamente ruborizado.

- ¡UAAAAAAH! ¡Solo lo intenté!¡Pero no te hice nada! Fue... ¡Fue solo una tentación momentanea!

Entreri se quedó a cuadros y Drizzt se tapó la boca, reprochandose en silencio su nerviosismo, se sentía avergonzado por haberse aprovechado de su amor mientras dormía. Que curioso término... "su amor".

- ¿Qué haces tirado en el sofá? Podias haber aprovechado que Jarlaxle durmió arriba.

Aprovechado. Drizzt se ruborizó sintiendo que sus pensamientos eran transparentes, naturalmente Entreri se refería a haber dormido en la cama. Ni imaginaba que Drizzt no hubiese podido controlarse en esas circunstancias.

- Me... me quedé traspuesto...

- Te quedaste borracho, te has bebido mi mejor coñac.

Como le gustaba la naturalidad con que le hablaba. Drizzt se disculpó y se levantó para tomarse un baño frio que le calmara la resaca. Salió mucho mas fresco y tranquilo, Entreri y Jarlaxle estaban desayunando en la cocina. Charlaban amigablemente, como no hacerlo si eran socios y viajaban juntos desde hacía tiempo...

Juntos. Durmiendo el uno al lado del otro. Drizzt sintió un escalofrio de celos pero se obligó a razonar, se trataba de una simple amistad, nada más.

- Veo que alguien asaltó las bebidas.- Se burló Jarlaxle.- ¿Qué tal estaba el coñac?

- Era bueno.- Gruñó Entreri.- Ahora tendré que ir a la ciudad a por más.

- Pu... puedo ir yo.

Entreri negó con la cabeza y cogió su abrigo, al parecer o ya no le importaba o disimulaba muy bien la pérdida de Uruk. Drizzt le miró marchar con cierto desconsuelo, no le gustaba perderle de vista,  tenía la sensación de que desaparecería en el aire.

Jarlaxle le miraba con reproche y Drizzt adivinó que quería una disculpa.

- Estaba alterado, no debí gritarte.

- Eso seguro, creeme que te hubiera matado si hubieras intentado aprovecharte de él.

Drizzt se sintió miserable y se sentó con gesto agrio.

- Yo nunca me aprovecharía de nadie.

- El vigilante no lo haría, pero el cazador sí, ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo sabes...?.- Pocas personas sabían de la existencia de aquella parte de él.

- Entreri si lo conoce, de hecho se ha enfrentado muchas veces a él, me comentó que entras en un estado de furia en los combates mas intensos. 

Era parecido al estado berserker de los bárbaros, pero de un modo mucho mas sutil y controlado, no era un abandonado salvajismo, no tan acentuado al menos, era un estado de depredador puro. 

Un rato después apareció un jinete, Drizzt se asomó por la ventana y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver a Catti-brie, la joven le sonrió calidamente y agitó las manos. Drizzt miró a Jarlaxle, pues de seguro eso era cosa suya.

- Ve, Drizzt, la he llamado yo.- Indicó.- Esto te aclarará las cosas, no me creo que ese amor tuyo sea lógico o el único de tu vida.

Drizzt hubiese querido golpearle pero decidió dar una oportunidad a sus sentimientos, abrió la puerta y dio un amistoso abrazo a su querida amiga.


	9. Besos de alcohol

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore, gran parte del argumento pertenece ademas a Minami Ozaki.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**)y este se da entre los personajes de Drizzt y Artemis, si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

Capitulo 9. Besos de alcohol

No la amaba. Drizzt lo comprendió perfectamente al caer el sol, miró su rostro, indudablemente hermoso, pero no podía amarla. La había visto crecer, la conocía tan bién como la palma de su mano, era como una hermanita pequeña a la que podía abrazar sin sentir el menor asomo de deseo. Catti-brie le miró con aquellos inmensos ojos azules y Drizzt vió en ellos un asomo de tristeza.

- ¿Catti-brie? ¿Ocurre algo?

- No importa, en realidad lo imaginaba... es por Alustriel, ¿verdad?

Catti-brie pensaba que él amaba a Alustriel, lo que no era cierto. Pero si lo era que amaba a otra persona, y no podía engañarse a si mismo o a la joven arquera.

Catti-brie suspiró y miró por la ventana, su expresión fue de cierta sorpresa.

- Vaya... ahí está ese desgraciado, ¿aun está molestandote?

Drizzt sintió una opresión en el pecho y apartó a Catti-brie con cierta brusquedad para mirar al exterior, sentado en la ladera del rio, Entreri observaba el correr del agua. 

- ¿Sucede algo? ¿Drizzt?

- Catti-brie... recoge tus cosas, por favor, deberías irte.

Drizzt salió de la cabaña y corrió junto a Entreri que arrojaba piedras al agua, al notar su presencia se giró y le miró con aquellos brillantes ojos grises que le enloquecían.

- Jarlaxle me dijo que estabas con Catti-brie, así que me he quedado esperando aquí.

Drizzt sintió una opresión de pánico.

- Ah... oye... No, no hay nada entre ella y yo...

- No tienes que darme explicaciones.- Replicó Entreri, sorprendido.- No somos novios ni nada parecido.

- Oh... por supuesto.- Drizzt agradeció inmensamente que su piel oscura ocultara sus emociones.

- Bueno... he estado pensando que podrías querer venir con nosotros.

Drizzt sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón  hasta el punto que temió que se oyera.

- Si estuviesemos los tres seríamos imparables, si te interesa ser cazarrecompensas y unirte a la asociación que tenemos...

- ¡¡Acepto!!

Entreri enarcó las cejas confundido por su efusividad. En realidad lo hacía solo porque había aceptado que Jarlaxle y Drizzt pudiesen tener una relación, ese no debía ser un obstáculo para su asociación, habían trabajado muy bien juntos y eso no tenia por qué cambiar, en realidad eso les beneficiaria.

- Muy bien, iremos a partes iguales en las recompensas y abarcaremos mas.

Drizzt vió que Entreri sonreía, se le veía satisfecho... en su interior el Cazador arañaba, sentía cerca el objeto de su deseo, olía el aroma de su piel, de su pelo... la tan esquiva sonrisa de Entreri le daba fuerzas a su deseo.

Le abrazó con fuerza, aferrando su espalda y su cintura con posesividad.

- ¡¡EH!!.-Entreri se quejó azorado.- ¡¡Te equivocas de lugar y de persona!! ¡¡Suelta...

Drizzt no pudo contenerse mas y le acalló sellando sus labios con los suyos. Sintió una creciente calided en todo el cuerpo al sentir aquellos labios, aprovechó el desconcierto de Entreri para pasar la lengua entre ellos, los sentía jugosos, juntó su lengua con la otra, que retrocedió como un animal asustado. No podía dejar de besarlo, quería robarle el aliento.

Catti-brie miró por la ventana la escena, completamente anonadada.

No podía dejar de soñar con él, la imagen de Entreri estaba desnuda, le seducía y él actuaba como una bestia en celo. Mientras Entreri se retorcía entre sus brazos. Su pelo negro azabache, su piel tersa y morena, sus clavículas, sus caderas estrechas. Todo era tan lascivo... que sentía vergüenza de si mismo...

- ¡¡Levántate!!

Drizzt sintió que el sonido de la cuchara contra la sartén era como un bombo en sus oidos. Rezongó dolorido y se cubrió la cabeza con las sábanas.

- ¡Compórtate como un adulto, levántate o te quedarás sin desayuno!

Drizzt miró de reojo a Entreri y se quitó la almohada de la cabeza.

- Anda... dame un beso de buenos días.

La sarten se estrelló contra su cara y Entreri bufó para ir a levantar a Jarlaxle, al que ya se oía reir desde la cama. Drizzt se frotó la nariz dolorida.

Tras el beso forzado Entreri le había dado una patada en toda la entrepierna mientras se limpiaba los labios con enfado. El golpe había sido tan duro que Drizzt estuvo mareado un buen rato y casi ni entendió lo que Entreri le decía.

- ¡Lo... lo hiciste una vez y lo has vuelto a hacer! ¡Eres un pervertido!

- ...ñññgh.... lo siento... ha sido un impulso.

- ¡Controla tus malditos impulsos, tipo raro!

Por fortuna hay había quedado todo, Drizzt no podía dejar de agradecer en silencio aquello, Entreri parecía convencido de que el vigilante era un "tipo raro"... así que este se aprovechaba y hacía "cosas raras". El que Jarlaxle se riera de todo tomándolo en broma también ayudaba bastante a que Entreri no le diese tanta importancia.

Catti-brie se había marchado sin decir nada y Drizzt suponía que les había visto, no temía por ello, seguramente le parecería extraño pero no haría un escándalo.

Un "tipo raro". Drizzt rió levemente mientras observaba descaradamente el cuerpo de Entreri mientras este se cambiaba, el humano no se daba cuenta del brillo de lujuria que tenía su mirada lavanda.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¡No me mires de ese modo!

Drizzt rió aun mas y Jarlaxle se acercó mientras se abrochaba la capa.

- ¿Quieres verme desnudo a mi?.- Se burló.

- Bah, ¿a quién se le va a despertar el apetito viéndote a ti?.- Replicó Drizzt en el mismo tono jovial.

- Ya, ¡pero con Artemis si! ¿Eh? ¡Guarro!.- Rió Jarlaxle guiñándole el ojo.

- ¿Te parece mal?.- Dijo Drizzt con actitud decidida.

Jarlaxle se echó a reir sin parar mientras Entreri se crispaba completamente rojo.

- ¡Dejadlo ya! Par de locos...

Desde luego estaban insoportables, Entreri no podía creer lo pervertidos que se habían vuelto, ¿tan cachondos se ponían mutuamente? No había alma que los aguantara. Pero al menos eso no afectaba al trabajo.

 Ese mismo día cobraron la recompensa por la captura de un contemplador que habia creado toda una secta a su alrededor. Desde luego juntos eran imparables, Entreri y Drizzt se adelantaban cuerpo a cuerpo con su estilo en completa comprenetación y Jarlaxle les apoyaba a distancia.

Drizzt sacó una botella de licor enano para celebrarlo. 

- ¿Otra? Drizzt, no soy amigo de beber demasiado.

- Va, va, aprovechemos que Jarlaxle no está para aprovecharse.

El drow mercenario había ido a la ciudad y Drizzt suponía que pasaría la noche con alguna hermosa mujer. Miró a Entreri... pasarían la noche solos.

- ¡Uah! ¡Has echado demasiado!

- Crei que te gustaba.- Se disculpó Drizzt.

- Nunca me acostumbraré al licor enano, me sienta muy fuerte.- Confesó.

Drizzt le miró beber, le encantaba verle beber, con la nuez subiendo y bajando, la piel del cuello... Drizzt se sintió enfebrecer de deseo.

- Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? No has tenido nunca una relación seria con una mujer, ¿verdad?

- ¿¡Te estas burlando de mí!?

Drizzt temió haberle enojado pero se percató de que Entreri en realidad estaba algo borracho, era cierto que el licor enano se le subía enseguida a la cabeza.

- ¿Pues sabes qué, listillo? He estado con un montón de mujeres.

Drizzt sintió que se volvía loco de celos al saber aquello, que alguien había acariciado aquel cuerpo o besado aquellos labios, alguien que no era él.

- Pero solo eran concubinas de los bajás...- Aclaró Entreri, terminando su bebida.- En realidad nunca he estado dos veces con la misma, no tengo tiempo de pensar en mujeres.

Drizzt se sintió profundamente aliviado, claro, Entreri no creía en el amor, casi le tenía miedo por la terrible experiencia de su infancia. Desde luego que nunca había amado a nadie, solo habia yacido con ellas por placer efímero.

- ¡Venga, vamos a practicar!

Drizzt no fue capaz de disuadir a Entreri de que no era el mejor momento para ello. Comprobó que la habilidad de Entreri no disminuía mucho pese a estar borracho pero puso un cuidado extremo para no hacerle daño.

- ¡Te burlas de mi! ¡Espabila y para mis gol... pes...

- ¡Cuidado!

Drizzt logró sostener a Entreri en sus brazos antes de que este cayera al suelo a causa de un súbito mareo. Entreri rió, reía a causa del alcohol pero a Drizzt le pareció la sonrisa mas encantadora del mundo.

- A la mínima... que me doy cuenta estás junto a mi.- Dijo de pronto Entreri.- Nunca había conocido a un tipo tan raro como tú.

Drizzt apretó los ojos, no  podía mas, el corazón iba a estallar en su pecho, los pantalones le torturaban.

- Yo... nunca me separaré de ti... Aunque dijeras que me odias, nunca te dejaría. Creo que no te fias de nadie pero quiero que confíes en mí. Para mi tú eres lo más importante y...

Entreri tenía la mirada levemente perdida pero le miraba, Drizzt no podía parar.

- Ya no puedo más... no quiero que me odies pero no puedo seguir así. Te quiero, te quiero tanto... No aguanto más.

Le abrazó con fuerza contra él, le dolía el corazón, pero aun mas le dolía mantener apartado al fiero Cazador, que se aprovecharía sin dudarlo de la borrachera de Entreri, no tendría escrupulos en rasgar su ropa o su piel.

- ¡Quiero poseerte!

Entreri oyo el grito entre la neblina del alcohol, ¿qué había dicho? ¿qué había dicho ahora Drizzt? ¿quiero... poseerte? La oscuridad lo engulló como un cálido manto.

Drizzt metió a Entreri en la cama y salió de la cabaña a recibir el frio invernal sobre su piel ardiente. La comedia tenía que acabar, había estado a punto de ceder al cazador, Entreri estaba en peligro cerca de él. Lo amaba, lo amaba tan fuerte que le asustaba, lo amaba a muerte... a muerte.

_¿Tú amas a alguien?_

Recordó el dolor de Entreri al decirle aquello.

_¿Crees que podrías matarle por amor?_

No, no podría matar a Entreri, pero si podría herirle, forzarle... No podía permitirlo.

Entreri se levantó con una resaca terrible, Drizzt se le acercó con un vaso de leche y se lo bebió de un trago aguantándo las arcadas como bien pudo.

- Ya veo que no toleras el alcohol enano.

Entreri miró la cara sonriente del drow y la duda le carcomió, ¿había sido solo un sueño? La cabeza le dolía y no podía pensar con claridad, los recuerdos de la noche anterior eran confusos, como un sueño muy real pero demasiado extraño para ser cierto.

- Te he dejado el desayuno hecho, hoy tengo cosas que hacer y no volveré hasta tarde así que no me espereis despiertos.

- Oye... anoche... tú...

- ¿Anoche? ¿Qué pasó anoche?

Drizzt se marcho con una sonrisa eterna en los labios, Entreri le miró marchar consternado.

- Claro... –. Murmuró.

¿Cómo había podido tener semejante sueño? Tenía que ser un sueño, aunque Drizzt se comportase de un modo raro seguro que jamás le diría algo así. 

Tras la puerta, Drizzt se apretaba un imaginario dolor en el pecho.


	10. Heridas en cuerpo y alma

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore, gran parte del argumento pertenece ademas a Minami Ozaki.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**)y este se da entre los personajes de Drizzt y Artemis, si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

Capítulo10: Heridas en cuerpo y alma.

- Ultimamente no veo a Drizzt.- Comentó Jarlaxle mientras comía.

Entreri cogió su plato, sorprendido por ello.

- Pero... ¿no estás tú siempre con él?

- ¿Qué? Pues yo no le veo.- Contestó Jarlaxle.- ¿Tampoco está aquí a la hora de desayunar o cenar?

- Trabaja mucho, recogiendo información por los bajos fondos, siempre que le veo me dá informes de posibles trabajos y practicamos esgrima.

- Humm.- Jarlaxle puso expresión maliciosa.- Si quiero ver a Drizzt tendré que pegarme a ti, ¿no?.

Entreri no dijo nada pero le pareció muy extraño,  Drizzt le había dicho que iba a estar muy ocupado. No le veía en todo el día excepto breves momentos, entonces le veía extraño, su sonrisa era cálida y espontanea, muy natural... pero algo no cuadraba.

- ¡Oye Jarlaxle!.- El aludido dio un bote por el súbito toque de atención.- Dri... ¿Drizzt siempre ha sido así?

- ¿Así? ¿Cómo?

- ¿Sabes si... cuando se trata de gustar o besar...? ¿Prefiere a los hombre o a las mujeres?

Jarlaxle no pudo contenerse y empezó a reir.

- ¿¡¡Te ha dado un beso!!?

- ¡¡No, no, estás equivocado!!.- Pero estaba rojo como la grana.

- ¡Así que al final te ha besado!.- Jarlaxle no podia parar de reir.

- ¡Contesta a lo que te he preguntado!.- Exigió, ya enojado.

Jarlaxle se calmó, quizá debería tomarse mas en serio la situación, aunque le costara.

- Estas equivocado, Drizzt no es homosexual.

- Pero... ¿Entonces...?

Se le habían roto todos los esquemas, Jarlaxle y Drizzt no tenían nada entre ellos, pero eso le resultaba aun mas extraño.

- Calma, sencillamente tú eres especial para él.

¿Especial? ¿Él? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¡Era incapaz de comprender lo que intentaban decirle! No podía entender las acciones de aquellos dos drows, y sobre todo las de Drizzt.

- Solo te diré algo más... si sigo entrometiéndome tendré problemas.

Entreri miró a Jarlaxle intentando sonsacar algo más pero el mercenario se levantó y marchó a reunirse con una joven camarera de la ciudad, o eso decía él, Entreri miró la puerta cerrada y cerró los ojos, le dolía la cabeza de pensar en aquel enigma.

Jarlaxle encontró a Drizzt sentado en unas escaleras bajo la lluvia, cerca de los vándalos a los que habia apalizado. No era la primera vez que lo encontraba así, parecía descargar su furia y su frustración contra aquellos desgraciados, la mayoría simples matones.

- Mirate Drizzt, te estás volviendo insoportable, ve a mirarte al espejo... tienes el aspecto de un animal.

Drizzt alzó la vista y un gruñido reververó en su garganta. Un animal.

- ¿Drizzt?

Entreri vió al drow con la cabeza enterrada entre los brazos, sobre la mesa.

- Ya era hora de que volvieras... ¿Drizzt?

El brazo de Drizzt tenía una herida de daga que aun sangraba, manchando la camisa.

- Estas herido.- Drizzt alzó entonces la vista para ver el brazo.

 Entreri vió los ojos de Drizzt, brillantes, levemente rojizos a causa de la visión infrarroja, pasaba de medianoche y solo estaba encendida una vela del dormitorio.

- ¿Ha pasado algo?

- Nada importante, una pelea menor, me despisté.

Entreri fue a la cocina y cogió un botiquín de viaje para limpiar el corte. Drizzt se quitó la camisa, dejando el torso desnudo. A             Entreri no le gustaba el brillo que tenía su mirada, no era común en él, excepto cuando entraba en el estado de furia que era el Cazador.

- ¿No estas cansado? Apenas duermes, no deberías practicar conmigo.

- ¿Te molesto?

Entreri frunció el ceño.

- Yo no he dicho eso.

- No quiero dejar de venir, aunque no pueda dormir, no quiero reducir el tiempo que paso contigo.

La cara de Drizzt era muy seria, no bromeaba en absoluto. Entreri no supo qué quería decir.

Drizzt sintió que subía la temperatura, se estaba ofuscando él solo, ya no era el justo vigilante, ya no era un drow racional, no iba a callarse ni a contenerse, tomaría lo que quería al precio que fuera, nada mas importaba.

- ¿Sabes por qué estoy trabajando tanto? 

El silencio se hizo espeso, sin saber exactamente la razón Entreri tuvo una especie de acceso de pánico, como un puño de hierro en el pecho, preveia algo, algo iba terriblemente mal.

- Porque tengo miedo de quedarme a solas contigo... igual que ahora... Porque te amo.

Entreri estaba paralizado, no podía moverse ni hablar, no daba crédito a lo que había oido.

- Te deseo con locura.- Drizzt se acercó a él como un felino acercándose a la presa.-Deseo tu corazón y deseo tu cuerpo... ya no aguanto más.

Entreri no pudo reaccionar, su cuerpo temblaba cuando Drizzt se acercó a su oido y pasó la cálida lengua por el lobulo de su oreja. La consternación dio paso al miedo, el miedo a la ira. Entreri le dio un puñetazo pero el efecto fue nulo, Drizzt le miró con un hilo de sangre saliendo del labio, Entreri vió entonces su cara claramente, era el Cazador, pero esta vez era completo, una bestia depredadora de ojos brillantes. 

- ¡¡NO, DÉJAME!!

Drizzt se abalanzó sobre él, antes de que pudiese hacer nada le tenía inmovilizado contra el suelo, Entreri le miró a los ojos, no podía creer que aquello estuviese ocurriendo en realidad, no podía ser cierto, ¿por qué estaba Drizzt en ese estado? ¿qué le había perturbado de ese modo?.

- Son tus ojos.- La voz de Drizzt estaba ronca de deseo, como si hubiese leido su pensamiento.- Me vuelven loco.

Se inclinó y le besó con fuerza hiriente, arañando con los dientes, abriendose paso a la fuerza, le obligó a abrir la boca y la invadió con la lengua, exigiendo. Entreri gritaba contra el beso, tratando en vano tomar aire, pero Drizzt no le soltó hasta que él mismo tuvo que respirar. Entreri intento soltarse pero Drizzt le golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo, dejándole mareado, la camisa de Entreri se rasgó con un desagradable sonido cuando Drizzt tiró de ella arrancándola y exhibiendo el entonado torso.

- Déjame poseerte, no quiero hacerte daño.

- ¡No, suéltame! ¡Drizzt!.- Su voz era exigente y a la vez desesperada, nunca se había sentido tan desprevenido.

- Te amo... te amo con todas mis fuerzas. Te demostraré cuanto te amo...

- ¡No!¡Eso no te da derecho a hacerme esto!

Recuperado del golpe, Entreri intentó buscar algo con que golpear, un arma, tanteó el suelo con desesperación y dio con la caja del botiquín, que debía haberse volcado, la agarró como pudo y la levantó para golpear con ella al drow.

Drizzt advirtió rápidamente el movimiento del brazo de Entreri y lo apartó de un manotazo, el botiquín salió volando hacia atrás y atravesó con un fuerte estruendo el ventanal posterior, arrojando cristales y dejando entrar la lluvia con el estremecedor silbido del viento.

- No te resistas.

El Cazador ardía, no había rastro de Drizzt, incluso Entreri lo notaba. No servía de nada gritar o discutir. El Cazador estaba exhultante, iba a tener aquello que anhelaba, podía saborearlo. Apretó a Artemis contra el suelo, no para hacerle daño, sino para obtener un control absoluto sobre su... ¿pareja? ¿amante?... las palabras no importaban.

Mareado y aun confuso, Entreri apenas pudo forcejear mientras Drizzt... no, el Cazador, le llevaba casi a rastras hasta el dormitorio, donde le tumbó y procedió a maniatarle con jirones de su propia camisa. Entreri gruñó, reemplazada toda duda por pura rabia, forcejeó contra su agresor con todas las armas disponibles. Finalmente se derrumbó sobre el colchón exhausto, jadeando al mismo ritmo que el Cazador, que en su ventajosa posición consideraba aquello un entremes de una batalla ganada. La adrenalina del forcejeo solo le estimulaba más.

- Sin duda... esto no será como poseer a una mujer.

Agarró bruscamente el rostro de Entreri y le besó con menos violencia que antes, pero esta vez recibió un fuerte mordisco en el labio. El cazador apartó de un empujón a Entreri y se lamió la herida casi con deleite, saboreando su propia sangre.

- Tsk... no hagas eso, no pretendo hacerte daño, por una vez que no tienes la culpa de nada.

Besó los abdominales con cierta ternura, como si se disculpase por la rudeza de su trato, descendió con la lengua la linea de vello hasta el ombligo, donde se regodeó mientras sus manos retiraban a tirones los pantalones.

- ¡¡¡TE ODIO!!!

El Cazador se quedó paralizado, como si el grito hubiera alcanzado aquella parte que aun era Drizzt Do´Urden. El brillo de sus ojos remitió como una niebla que se dispersara y una enorme angustia se pinto en su cara.

Odio. Artemis. Artemis le odiaba. De nuevo era odiado. 

- ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio! ¡Eres un bastardo! ¡Debi matarte cuando te encontré! ¡Te habría matado y Uruk hubiera devorado tu asqueroso cadaver!

- No... no puedo...- Drizzt sintió las lágrimas corriendo por su cara.

Desolado y desesperado, se levantó temblando, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Entreri estaba tendido ante él, respirando agitadamente, sudoroso y tan enfurecido como en un combate a muerte.

- Lo siento... no quería que pasara esto... lo siento tanto...

Entreri recuperó el aliento pero su cuerpo temblaba en una mezcla de debilidad y furia.

- No quería hacerte esto... pero yo... yo te quiero... te quiero con locura.

Se marchó corriendo de la habitación y Entreri pudo oir el portazo de la puerta de la entrada. No sabía si era por el shock o la pelea, pero estaba exhausto y cuando intentó incorporarse tras liberar sus muñecas se desmayó.

Abrió los ojos deseando que todo fuera un sueño, que la realidad que había experimentado una noche anterior, solo fuese obra de su subconsciente...

Pero no fue asi.

El techo de la habitación era de color gris oscuro, pero entre el sueño y la realidad, solo percibió una mancha gris un par de metros sobre su cabeza. Aspiró el aire con fuerza, como si no hubiese respirado bien durante la noche, sintió que el oxigeno llenaba sus pulmones satisfactoriamente, relajándolo, haciéndolo sentir vivo... para luego percibir el aroma masculino de quien había sido siempre su enemigo.

Gimió quedamente y las imágenes de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior llegaron todas de golpe a su mente, cerró los ojos recordando a su pesar, sintiendo aun el sabor de Drizzt en su boca.

Se sintió humillado, su orgullo era ahora parte de la nada... si antes se sentía vacio, ahora se sentía lleno del olor de Drizzt.

- Drizzt...– Dijo en voz alta ,  odiaba al drow por haberse aprovechado de él, se sentia horriblemente traicionado, había permitido a Drizzt acercarse a él, y ahora había pagado el precio.. 

Entreri se recostó de nuevo, miró hacia un lado y vio la camisa hecha jirones con que Drizzt lo había amarrado, la cogió con su mano derecha y la miro fijamente. 

Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos al recordar con dolor la situación.

Qué vergüenza. Había estado... indefenso. Miró la cama y al alzar la vista vió a Jarlaxle.

- Umh... me gustaría preguntar qué ha pasado aquí, pero me temo que ya lo sé.

Nada mas entrar había visto el destrozo de la sala, con indicios de una pelea, al ver a Entreri desmadejado sobre la cama había deducido rápidamente lo ocurrido, en realidad no había previsto que Drizzt pudiese llegar a ser tan violento. Había visto a Drizzt a lo lejos, el vigilante se había internado en el bosque cercano pese a la intensa lluvia que se había desatado sin que pudiese llegar a verle.

- ¿Dónde... dónde está... él?

- Eeh... no le he visto, no está en casa.

Entreri se llevó una mano a los morados que tenía en el brazo y sin duda también en la cara.

Jarlaxle decidió no decir nada respecto a lo ocurrido, mas le valía cerrar la boca y no meterse en un tema tan espinoso.

A lo largo del día Entreri se dedicó a entrenar, machacandose con ejercicios de calentamiento exagerados, Jarlaxle supuso que de algún modo lo hacía a conciencia para agotarse y calmar la turbulencia de su mente. Drizzt no apareció en todo el día, el mercenario temía que hubiese cometido alguna imprudencia.

Al finalizar el día Entreri y Jarlaxle cenaban en un silencio absoluto y algo incómodo. La puerta se abrió y Drizzt entró con expresión absolutamente calmada, como si hubiese meditado el momento de regresar durante horas enteras. 

Jarlaxle se encogió ligeramente al ver un ramalazo de vibrante furia en los ojos de Entreri, el humano se puso en pie y sin mediar palabra propinó a Drizzt un puñetazo que le amorató el pómulo y mas tarde se hincharía hasta distorsionar su visión.

- No voy a disculparme por lo de anoche.- Dijo súbitamente Drizzt.- Aunque lamento haber usado la violencia.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme?.- Espetó Entreri furioso.

Había pensado en matar al vigilante, pero matarlo no habría sanado su orgullo, la verdad era que no sabía exactamente que hacer.

- Muerete maldito desgraciado.- Gruñó.

- Yo no pienso morir... no puedo hacerlo mientras tú sigas vivo.

- ¡! ¿Qué... dices...?

- ¡¡Esperad un momento!!

Jarlaxle se acercó a una distancia prudencial pero con severidad.

- Ni se os ocurra reñir en MI casa, ayer la dejasteis horrible, si vais a pelearos salid fuera.

Como si regañara a unos crios, no obstante le hicieron caso, Entreri abrió la puerta e instó a Drizzt a salir por ella, él le siguió y cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe de dañó el marco. Jarlaxle suspiró y se sentó en el sofá prestando oidos al exterior, después de todo lo peor que podía pasar era que Entreri matara a Drizzt pues este no desenvainaría contra él.

Entre los restos de la nieve cuajada, el aire helado cortaba la piel, Entreri cruzó los brazos y se clavó los dedos con fuerza para retener la furia asesina que impulsaba a sus músculos.

- Estoy esperando una explicación.- Espetó con voz glacial.

- Nadie te ama mas que yo.

La declaración fue tan efectiva como un puñetazo en el vientre y Entreri no pudo evitar su expresion confundida e indignada a la vez. Drizzt continuó.

- No sé que debo hacer… lo unico que sé es que te quiero, solo eso. Te amo.

- Soy un hombre.- Remarcó cada palabra con furia.- Es antinatural.

- Si yo fuese una mujer, ¿me amarías?

Entreri se sorprendió por semejante razonamiento.

- Si tu fueses una mujer, ¿estaría bien que te amara?

- Pero... eso no...- Estaba notablemente confundido por la vehemencia del drow.

- Si las cosas fuesen así... ¿Me permitirias amarte?

La mirada de Drizzt se volvió tierna, adelantó las manos para tocarle la cara pero Entreri se apartó tratabilleando hacia atrás.

- ¡¡No te acerques a mí!!

El vigilante pareció mortalmente herido por la exigencia y Entreri notó una opresión en el pecho. No podía respirar con Drizzt tan cerca.

- ¡No me mires con esos ojos! ¡¡No te entiendo!!

Entreri entró en la casa, huyendo de aquellos cálidos ojos lavanda. Drizzt se quedó allí de pie y no entró en la casa hasta que Jarlaxle y Entreri se acostaron a dormir... o por lo menos Entreri lo intentaría.


	11. Cicatrices abiertas

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore, gran parte del argumento pertenece ademas a Minami Ozaki.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**)y este se da entre los personajes de Drizzt y Artemis, si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

Capítulo11: Cicatrices abiertas

Al despertar en el sofá, Drizzt olió las tortas de pan que hacia Entreri para desayunar. Se sintió profundamente aliviado por aquella cotidiana situación.

- Si no nos dices a que hora vuelves te quedas sin cena.- Le dijo Entreri sin volverse.

Drizzt le miró sorprendido por la doméstica reprimenda.

- Creí... que me echarías o te irías.

- ¿Y por qué iba a irme?.- Replicó Entreri con una claramente falsa calma.

Se giró y habló pausadamente.

- Escuchame bién... voy a olvidar lo que pasó, y tu tambiés deberías hacerlo

- Ol... ¿olvidarlo?

- Doy por zanjado el asunto. No puedo aceptar tus... sentimientos, así que los ignoraré. Por lo que a mí respecta lo dejaré pasar, allá tu.

Drizzt sintió una profunda angustia, a Entreri no le importaba nada su amor. En ese momento supo lo que era el dolor por amor con toda su fuerza, el rechazo de Entreri le hirió profundamente. Pero no podía hacer nada...

Entreri siguió cocinando, aunque le temblaban las manos por el esfuerzo de controlar su voz. Amor. El amor había matado a su madre, Entreri nunca había comprendido que se pudiese amar a alguien hasta el punto de la muerte.

Yo no pienso morir... no puedo hacerlo mientras tú sigas vivo.

Era como si Drizzt hubiese dado en el clavo sin saberlo. Entreri había visto en aquellas palabras un amor que era idéntico al que había sentido su madre, ¿acaso no había intentado forzarle?. Después de tanto tiempo Entreri empezaba a entender por qué había muerto su madre. Por qué su madre sonreía pateticamente colgando de la soga que la había roto el cuello.

"Perdóname Artemis...quiero mucho a tu padre... le amo a muerte...Ven a morir conmigo." Fueron las palabras que le dirigió segundos antes de saltar de la silla y dejar que la soga rompiera su cuello con un seco crujido.

Al pensar en ello se había asustado, ¿le amaba Drizzt hasta ese punto? Se metía con tanta fuerza dentro de él que le asustaba, tenía la sensación de que sus autoprotecciones se derrumbaban al estar cerca de él.

- Entreri... me dices eso por qué no lo entiendes aun... ¿o por que temes amar?

- Cállate Drizzt, solo cállate.

Drizzt asintió y Entreri siguió rumiando sus recuerdos mientras los dos drows desayunaban lanzándole miradas furtivas, las de Jarlaxle llenas de curiosidad y las de Drizzt de tristeza. Deprimido, Entreri no comió nada y se acomodó en el sofá, tumbándose y dando la espalda al salón y a sus dos socios.

Recordo la carta, una hoja sorprendentemente cuerda para haber sido escrita por una suicida. Había quemado la hoja tras haberla leido una y otra vez, incapaz de comprenderla, recordaba cada palabra. De pronto tenia sentido, en ese momento aquel último mensaje llenó su mente con sorprendente claridad.

" Artemis, hace doce años tu padre me confesó que lamentaba haberme elegido a mí en vez de su religión, dijo que estaba totalmente arrepentido y que sufría por ello.

Si en realidad me amaba, ¿por qué haber renunciado a algo por mi le hacía sufrir tanto? Tu padre siempre tenía esa mirada melancólica, su amor por mi se había secado. Tuvimos un hijo, tú, deberiamos haber sido felices, pero él no lo era.

Así que no tuve más remedio que intentar matarle. Lo quería solo para mí. Hubiese hecho cualquier cosa por tenerle, aunque eso hiciese infelices a nuestros amados hijos. Se que he sido una mala madre y peor persona, pero solo se ama una vez en la vida, y por la persona amada uno es capaz de cualquier cosa. Cuando uno está enamorado puede conseguir lo que se proponga, si no eres capaz de ello, entonces es que ese no es el verdadero gran amor de tu vida. Enloquecí al no tener agallas para matarle, te llevé conmigo a las calles para escapar de la justicia si el decidía denunciarme. Maldigo haber sido internada como la loca que soy en vez de haber sido condenada a muerte, ni aquí tuve el valor de suicidarme. Pero cuando te ví por el ventanuco, ayer, mientras discutías con un hombre. Ví en ti el vivo retrato de tu padre. Eso me dio el valor. Adios, hijo mio."

Hasta ese día en que leyó la carta, siempre había odiado a su padre pues este les había abandonado echándoles de la casa y finalmente separándoles de su madre, aunque estubiese enloquecida, para dejarles es aquel horfanato de mala muerte, en realidad aun lo odiaba. Pero no era toda la verdad. Al descubrir la verdad había desesperado, su mentor le había advertido en contra de ir a verla, Entreri pensó que quizá él sabía o sospechaba la verdad. Se había repuesto, y siempre había pensado que la experiencia le habia hecho mas fuerte.

¿Qué extraña locura llevaba a Drizzt a amarle? A amarle a él, que no quería amar ni ser amado por nadie, que no se podía permitir corresponderle.

De pronto sintió la mano cálida de Drizzt sobre su hombro.

- ¿Quieres hablar de algo? ¿Lo que sea?...

Ese odioso tono de voz, entre neutro y paternalista, ¿es que el amor le había vuelto idiota?

- ¡¡Escucha, maldito metomentodo, no te necesito!!

Jarlaxle dio un respingo y se escondió teatralmente tras una silla. Drizzt no retrocedió pero se puso a la defensiva ante el arranque violento.

- Yo ya no necesito a nadie, no confio en nadie, eso solo conduce a la traición. Yo no quiero nada de eso . No pierdas el tiempo.

Drizzt se sentó junto a su cuerpo tendido en el sofá ante la perplejidad de Entreri.

- No me importa que no llegues... a amarme. Si te molesta no te diré más que te quiero, no te volveré a tocar... Pero dejame estar junto a ti, por favor, es lo único que te pido. No quiero separarme de ti.

Entreri se giró contra los cojines, las palabras de Drizzt le enviaban escalofrios por la espalda y a la vez le producían un extraño calor en el pecho. 

- No sé como he podido enamorarme así de un hombre... Yo no soy un pervertido.

No obtuvo respuesta pero ahora sabía que realmente Entreri tenía miedo tanto de amar como de ser amado.  Jarlaxle lloriqueó burlonamente y Drizzt le tiró un cuenco de bronce.

Los dias siguientes estuvieron ocupados en la desmantelación de un cartel de contrabandistas de la ciudad. El trabajo les mantuvo en activo y Entreri mantuvo un ambiente estrictamente profesional, evitando cualquier tipo de actitud personal para con Drizzt e incluso Jarlaxle, que empezaba a arrepentirse de haber intercedido por Drizzt.

Cuando terminaron con el trabajo, algo que no les resultó demasiado dificil, recibieron su paga de la recompesa y regresaron a la cabaña para hacer el reparto.

Drizzt parecia tranquilo y amigable, sin hacer muestra alguna de sus intensos sentimientos. Jarlaxle esperó que hubiese aprendido la lección.

Mientras comían decidió decirlo al fín, pues lo había estado posponiendo a propósito.

- Oye... me voy de aquí.

Entreri le miró con perpejidad mientras Drizzt le mostró una burlona sonrisa.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? (que bien).

Jarlaxle oyo el susurró y frunció el ceño aunque sabía que Drizzt solo bromeaba.

- Disimulad vuestra alegria, ¿vale?. Voy a echar un vistazo a mi banda para organizar unas cosas y evaluar un poco la situación. No quiero cortar lazos por completo.

- ¿Así tan de repente?

Drizzt se levantó con una gran sonrisa para salir fuera de la cabaña y llamar a Guenhwyvar, que estaba corriendo entre los árboles. 

Entreri miró como Drizzt jugueteaba con la pantera como un niño pequeño y se dirigió a su socio con cierto enfado.

- Entiendo las razones pero es que yo también tenía pensado irme, al sur hay...

- ¿Qué dices? Si haces eso cuando vuelva encontraré un cadaver putrefacto de drow aquí.

Entreri se sonrojó ante la referencia a la obsesión de Drizzt por su persona.

- Se que no entiendes tus propios sentimientos, pero no tienes por qué marcharte. No tienes por qué alarmarte.

Entreri gruñó pero deshechó al instante sus planes, no daría a nadie el placer de pensar que estaba huyendo. Él no iba a huir de allí, no temía a nada ni a nadie.

Si alguien sufría por aquella locura que fuese Drizzt, él no iba a hacerlo por nadie.

Drizzt ahogó sus deseos en alcohol.

Nunca había bebido por beber, lo hacía en ocasiones para refrecarse o para celebrar. Pero ultimamente bebía mas de la cuenta, y lo hacía a propósito. 

Ya había pasado un mes desde que estaban solos. Y no le había tocado ni una sola vez. No se atrevía a volver a decirle que le quería, quizá por eso Entreri volvía a estar mas confiado con él, no estaba tan a la defensiva cada vez que se acercaba.

Bebio de nuevo, no estaba borracho, no quería estar tan abotargado, pero si afectado por la bebida. No quería volver a la casa hasta que Entreri estuviese dormido.

Bebió de nuevo y fijó la vista en una de las camareras. Esta le sonrió descaradamente.

Ahogaría sus deseos también, no confiaba en su autocontrol cuando veía a Entreri dormido, cuando pensaba en acariciarle, los pantalones empezaban a torturarle. No quería volver a intenar tomarle por la fuerza, debía calmar su lujuria antes de volver.

Llegó a casa pasada hace rato la medianoche. La cabaña estaba a oscuras y el interior estaba tenuamente iluminado por las estrellas. Sobre la mesa del comedor vió la cena preparada por Entreri, su parte ya estaba fria y abandonada, Drizzt se sintió mal por haber despreciado la comida. Entonces vió a Entreri, al parecer se había quedado dormido sobre el sofá. 

Tenía pesadillas. Se revolvía luchando contra un enemigo onírico. Cuando Drizzt oyó sus quejas entre murmullos entrecortados se quedó helado.

- Ya... basta.... no... Drizzt... suel… tamé...

Drizzt se llevó las manos a la cabeza, dolorido, era culpa suya. Entreri tenía pesadillas que le hacian temblar y revolverse, soñaba con él atacándole, haciendo oidos sordos a sus peticiones de que se detuviese.

- Artemis... no voy a hacerte nada.- Se lo susurró con toda la ternura que pudo, con la voz acongojada, con una continua retahila hasta que Entreri pareció sumirse en un sueño intranquilo pero mas calmado, sin quejas o lucha.

Finalmente le cogió en bazos y lo llevó a la cama.

Entreri abrió los ojos al sentir la suve luz del amanecer sobre su rostro. No recordaba haberse metido en la cama pero allí estaba, notó un peso sobre él y vió a Drizzt acostado sobre las mantas, a sus pies.

- Drizzt... ¡Eh, Drizzt!

El vigilante entreabrió los ojos forzadamente y se apartó los blancos cabellos de la cara, le dolía la cabeza por la resaca de la noche anterior. Se incorporó para mirar a Entreri y este hizo un gesto de desagrado.

- ¡Apestas a alcohol! ¡Y del malo!.- Exclamó malhumorado.

Drizzt sonrió levemente, feliz de ser tratado con aquella familiaridad.

- Siento no haber llegado a cenar... se alargó mas de lo que pensaba...

Subitamente la expresión de Entreri se tornó furiosa y el hombre se levantó con cierta brusquedad, sobresaltando a Drizzt, que se quedó consternado por la violenta reacción.

- Pe... perdona... ¿estas enfadado?

- ¿Qué se alargó, Drizzt?...- Preguntó con un brillo de ira en la mirada. 

No solo apestaba a alcohol, su cuerpo estaba impregnado del aroma penetrante de un perfume de mujer. Drizzt lo comprendió con vergüenza.

- ¡Ese olor te delata! Es el olor de una mujer.- Gruñó Entreri.

Drizzt sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, se puso en pie acaloradamente.

- ¿Estas... estás celoso, Artemis?

Entreri se puso rojo como la grana al oir aquello y apenas pudo murmurar que eso era una estupidez. Drizzt se retorció las manos con desesperación.

- Entonces... no me hagas albergar falsas esperanzas.

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué viene eso?

- Pensaba que...- "No Drizzt...".- Tal vez...- "No lo digas".- Tu también estarías enamorado de mi.

Entreri se quedó petrificado, como si le hubiera caido un rayo, creía que Drizzt había renegado de aquella locura.

- ¿Acaso has olvidado... que te quiero?

Entreri apretó los puños, ¿olvidarlo? Lo había intentado pero la verdad era que no podía dejar de pensar en ello, sus sueños eran persistentes. Y ahora aquel olor en la ropa... Drizzt se burlaba de él al decir que lo amaba, ¿cómo se atrevia a reirse con algo tan serio?.

- ¡Pues nadie lo diría, ¿sabes?! ¡¡Apestas a mujer!!

Drizzt golpeó la pared tras él, atrapando a Entreri entre los brazos, apoyados a ambos lados de su cabeza. Entreri se sintió intimidado por el brillo de sus ojos... el Cazador.

- He reprimido mis sentimientos... para no perderte, apaciguo mis animos encendidos con alguna mujer... ¡¡para evitar que mi cuerpo acabe estallando contra ti!!

La furia de sus voz, el brillo de sus ojos, Entreri no podía evitar sus reacciones.

- Estas temblando.- Le confirmó Drizzt.- ¿Tanto te asusto?

Entreri le cruzó la cara de un puñetazo. Le golpeó de nuevo, otra vez, hasta que arrojó a Drizzt contra la pared con la nariz y el labio sangrantes, allí le agarró por los hombros y le levantó lastimándole.

- ¿¡Te burlas de mí?! ¡¿Por qué no me devuelves los golpes?! ¡Responde!

Drizzt le miró con un deje de tristeza.

- ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? ¿Qué soy para ti, un estorbo? ¿¡No soy mas que una carga y por eso me odias!?.- Su voz se cargó de dolor, como si se desgarrara.- ¡¡Qué sepas que ni siquiera siendo una carga... pienso alejarme de tu lado!!

Entreri temblaba, Drizzt también...

- No... no entiendo nada de lo que me dices... ¡¡Ni siquiera me entiendo a mi mismo por soportarte!!

Drizzt solo pudo observar como Entreri se lo quitaba de encima con un empellón y salía de la casa, alterado. El drow se sentó y enterró su rostro entre las manos, aquel amor era miserable que le hacía daño a su ser amado y a él mismo. Lo mas probable era que Entreri no regresara nunca más.


	12. Rendirse al instinto

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore, gran parte del argumento pertenece ademas a Minami Ozaki.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**)y este se da entre los personajes de Drizzt y Artemis, si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**ATENCIÓN: **Este capítulo en concreto es **slash, **contiene así pues una extensa descripción de un acto sexual bastante explicito. Así que ojo con quien lo lee, quien avisa no es traidor.

Capítulo12: Rendirse al instinto

Aquel olor...

Entreri miró a la camarera, que reía tontamente junto a la barra contoneando las caderas. Tenía buenas formas y era bastante bonita, pero a Entreri se le encogió el estómago al reconocer el perfume. No habia pretendido mostrarse tan agresivo por que hubiese estado con una mujer, era lo normal, pero no había podido evitarlo. En realidad estaba enfadado por no haber avisado y haber malgastado la cena... pero al final se había desviado.

- Es linda, ¿verdad?

Entreri alzó la vista, ya había visto a Jarlaxle en el local pero había fingido no hacerlo. El humano no le ofreció una silla pero el mercenario se la ofreció a sí mismo con una sonrisa.

- Quisiera portarme bien y no meterme en donde no me llaman... 

- Que sabio de tu parte.- Replicó Entreri cinicamente.- ¿No estabas en la infraoscuridad?

- ... Pero me cuesta quedarme callado mientras veo lo que sucede a mi alrededor. El caso es que vuestra relación me hace dudar.

Relación. A Entreri no le gustaba como sonaba aquello, era mas propio para una pareja.

- Dimelo con franqueza, Artemis. ¿A ti te gusta Drizzt?

Entreri se tensó, a punto de saltar sobre el drow impertinente. Jarlaxle sin embargo cruzó las manos con seriedad.

- Solo quiero saberlo porque es la unica manera de ayudaros.

El silencio entre ellos estaba lleno por el ruido de fondo de la taberna.

- La amistad, la compasión y el amor... son tres sentimientos que no se deben confundir. Que podais sentir una mutua atracción sería perfectamente aceptable pero si tú no le amas o deseas, es mejor que le alejes de ti cuanto antes.

Entreri miró a su socio con detenimiento, no le interrumpió pues realmente sabía que Jarlaxle tenía un sobervio conocimiento de los entresijos de los sentimientos y conductas, era parte de su encanto y la fuente de su capacidad para organizar y preveer situaciones.

Quizá arrojara algo de luz al torbellino de su mente y su corazón.

"Los instintos son los sentimientos mas puros e inmaculados. No están afectados por la apariencia de la normalidad que llevan todas las personas. Y por supuesto son los sentimientos mas peligrosos, porque su liberación conlleva la pérdida del control." 

Control. Entreri daba vueltas a aquella idea en su cabeza. Para él el control lo era todo, rechazaba las emociones, la pasión... y se había desembarazado de ellas, o al menos eso había creido hacía tiempo.

Lujuria. Cuando Drizzt le había besado el cuerpo aquella noche, Entreri había sentido escalofrios pero no le había desagradado del todo. Nunca se había tenido a si mismo por homosexual pero tampoco había mostrado jamas una auténtica pasión con las rameras de los harenes. Al recordar a Drizzt sobre él... se sentía extraño, como un hormigueo sin nombre. 

Entró en la cabaña, estaba todo a oscuras pero Drizzt estaba allí, tumbado de espaldas

sobre las camas, con el cabello esparcido sobre el rostro y el torso desnudo.

- No tienes remedio...

Entreri suspiró sentandose sobre la cama. De pronto Drizzt se percató de su presencia y lo abrazó con fuerza por la espalda, cruzando las manos sobre su pecho. Entreri no se resistió, de pronto el cálido cuerpo de Drizzt contra el suyo le pareció tierno y agradable. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había recibido semejante muestra de afecto? No lo recordaba siquiera, quizá nunca.

- ¡Artemis! Pe... pensaba que ya no ibas a regresar.

- Drizzt... ¿me amas?

El vigilante le soltó y le miró sorprendido por la pregunta.

- ¿Te compadeces de mi, Artemis?

- ¡Idiota! ¡¿Crees que me dejaría abrazar por compasión?!.- Espetó Entreri, ofendido.

Drizzt le abrazó de nuevo, esta vez cara a cara, Entreri aspiró el aroma de Drizzt, limpio ahora, con los cabellos niveos resbalando sobre los hombros.

- Te quiero.- Se lo dijo con tanta ternura que Entreri se rindió al abrazo, relajándose.- No sé que hacer por que no puedo dejar de amarte.

Entreri sintió que se le inundaban los ojos, no iba a llorar, no quería llorar pero... era amado. Realmente le amaba, aquel idiota, estupido vigilante, le amaba. A él, que siempre le había devuelto mal por bien. Aquel cariño, gratuito, casi visceral... era como una droga.

Entreri le besó con un súbito impulso, una necesidad largo tiempo contenida, haciendose daño, mordiendo, y Drizzt respondió intentando que se relajara, acariciandolo. Sus dedos de ebano se enredaron en el cabello negro y sus labios besaron con dulzura la boca de Entreri, mientras éste temblaba y derramaba silenciosas e involuntarias lágrimas. Drizzt empujó el pecho de su compañero para recostarlo en la cama, mientras su otra mano le acariciaba la nuca, asegurándose de que sus labios no se separaran. Entreri dejó de temblar y las lágrimas desaparecieron. Entonces cogió con ambas manos la cara de su antiguo enemigo para levantarla.

- No te amo, Drizzt. - Dijo - Lamento todo el odio y la rivalidad, las peleas, los golpes, pero no te amo... - Drizzt no le dejó continuar.

- Sssh... no importa, no importa nada.

 Drizzt abrazó con fuerza a su amado, y lo volvió a besar, con mucha más pasión que antes. Comenzó a rozar su lengua, buscando provocarle poco a poco, y Entreri respondió a los roces con titubeos pero ganando confianza. Sus lenguas se juntaban y se abrazaron con desesperacion, mientras sus labios se apretaban húmedos, como si tuvieran miedo de separarse.  
Drizzt deslizó la mano bajo la camisa de su compañero, notando el sudor de su cuerpo. Se incorporó tirando de Entreri, y le quitó la prenda, cuidando de que sus labios se separaran sólo lo necesario. Comenzó entonces a acariciar uno de sus pezones, que notó firme y erecto. La sensación de esa dureza en sus dedos era maravillosa y quiso sentirla en sus labios. Los separó de los de Entreri, que emitió una ahogada queja, y fue besando, lamiendo el cuello y mordiendo la carne salada hasta llegar al pecho. Al principio sólo rozó con sus labios, pero luego comenzó a jugar con la punta de la lengua, y a mordisquear. Entreri lanzó un gemido, estaba muy excitado y la atención de Drizzt le hizo excitarse aún más. D´ourden volvió a los labios de su amor y su mano comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, acariciándolo con delicadeza, queria sentirlo todo, hasta el último trazo de piel. Después de recorrer todo el pecho, bajó por el abdomen, dibujando con la punta del dedo los marcados músculos y las cicatrices, y después recorrió las caderas de una a otra, parándose para rodear el ombligo. Finalmente, encontró como obstáculo los pantalones, quiso arrancarlos en ese mismo momento, los empujó hacia abajo hasta que por fin se vio libre de estos para poder seguir tocando a su antojo. Notó los fuertes músculos de las piernas de Entreri, y acarició los muslos de éste, separándolos y levantándolos para poder llegar a todos los lugares, a aquellos lugares secretos que tanto deseaba, observó la gruesa y enhiesta verga, el oscuro escroto, las redondeadas nalgas y la secreta abertura entre ellas, toda la intimidad de Entreri, suya. Y comenzó a rozar su miembro erecto. Al principio apenas tocaba, tan solo rozaba con la punta de los dedos, aun dudando, mientras las manos de Entreri sujetaban con fuerza las sabanas, pidiendo algo más en silencio. Finalmente, la mano de Drizzt se cerró sobre el tallo y comenzó a hacer presión y a mover el miembro levemente, arrancando fuertes gemidos de Artemis, que sentía un placer como nunca antes, era algo mas que el hecho de sentir las caricias, era el que fuese Drizzt quien se las prodigase con una mezcla de gentileza y rudeza, gentil en el modo, rudo en la dureza de su cuerpo. Drizzt siguió jugando, moviendo su mano arriba y abajo, pensando en sus masturbaciones, apretando y aflojando, cada vez más rápido haciendo a Entreri sentirse frenético.  
El guerrero se sintió a punto de explotar, su rostro enrojeció y arañó la espalda de su amante. Drizzt resistió su propia urgencia y dejó de masturbar a Entreri, quería que aquello durase mas, mucho mas, queria que la primera vez de Entreri entre sus brazos fuese algo maravilloso, algo que recordase siempre con un hormigueo de placer. Sus labios resbalaron por el cuello, donde succionaron con fuerza por un momento, para después dirigirse hacia abajo, recorriendo por completo el moreno pecho de Artemis de nuevo. Con su lengua, lamió ambos pezones mientras Entreri alborotaba los blancos mechones de Drizzt, alterado por haber quedado cortado a las puertas del orgasmo, deseoso de mas. Drizzt siguió recorriendo todo su cuerpo, rozando la punta de la lengua y propinando algún que otro fuerte mordisco, pero no lo suficiente para causar dolor, sino placer. Por fin, llegó a las ingles y comenzó a desesperar a su compañero, igual que había hecho hacía unos momentos.  
Empezó a rozar con la lengua, recogiendo el líquido que brotaba de la erección. Siguió acariciando el miembro, dando vueltas alrededor de la parte más sensible, el glande descubierto pues Entreri estaba circuncidado, utilizando tan solo la punta de la lengua, cuidando de que Entreri no lo notara demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente como para pedir más. El guerrero agarraba con fuerza los cabellos de su ejecutor, y apretaba su cabeza, intentando que Drizzt dejara de darle placer sólo a medias, pero éste no se dejaba convencer, y su fuerte cuello no permitía que la presión de Entreri le hiciera bajar la cabeza. Para más desesperación, Drizzt rodeó con sus labios tan solo unos centímetros, haciéndole creer que por fin iba a tener lo que quería. Sin embargo, aún no era el momento, y volvió a retirar sus labios para acariciar con la lengua, repitiendo esto varias veces, las suficientes como para llevar al límite de la paciencia a Entreri, quien rogó con desesperación, pidiendo más a voz en grito. Finalmente, cuando a Drizzt le pareció que ya había habido bastante tortura, bajó la cabeza con rapidez, introduciendo en su boca casi la totalidad del desespero de Entreri, haciendo que éste lanzara un grito ahogado. Notó en su boca el pálpito de la poderosa hombria de Entreri y comenzó a devorarla como si su vida dependiera de ello. Entreri no podía contenerse mas, su excitación y el continuo movimiento de Drizzt sobre él eran demasiado, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, explotó en un violento orgasmo atragantando a su compañero con el cálido líquido de su excitación. Al principio, la garganta del drow rechazó la viscosidad con una arcada, pero a su paladar le pareció exquisito el sabor dulce, y, después de dejar que terminara de brotar, lamió lentamente hasta dejar completamente limpio el miembro y el abdomen de Entreri, mientras éste no podía más que jadear.  
Drizzt subió de nuevo hasta alcanzar los labios de su compañero, y lo dejó descansar un momento, mientras lo besaba al tiempo que dibujaba remolinos en su pecho, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que todo acabara en ese momento. Cuando Entreri hubo recuperado el aliento, Drizzt volvió al ataque. Comenzó a besarle con fuerza mientras bajaba su mano hacia el vientre. Entreri lo separó de él, empujándole el pecho en señal de protesta.

- ¡Drizzt! - protestó – No... no puedo mas.

- ¿Ya no tienes ganas?

-  Estoy cansado... nunca... nunca habia sido así... – Confesó, confuso aun por la arrolladora experiencia, nunca había sentido la pasión de esa forma, jamás.

- Quédate conmigo.

 Ambos se recostaron, Drizzt apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su compañero, la mano apoyada en su pecho, reposando. Entreri acariciaba el cabello blanco que tenía sobre su hombro, disfrutando de aquella calided y relajo post orgásmico, lo que nunca antes se habia permitido. El drow comenzó a mover la mano lentamente hacia abajo, hasta dejarla sobre el pene suave de Artemis, que comenzó a acariciar con lentitud. Entreri no dijo una palabra de protesta, estaba realmente exhausto pero si se podía sentir mas de aquello, si era posible, entonces quería mas. Nunca habia contado la lujuria entre sus debilidades pero no había sabido nada de ella hasta ahora. Apenas sin que se diera cuenta, Drizzt iba haciendo presión conforme movía su mano, en el punto más sensible, de manera que Entreri comenzó a dejarse llevar y su sexo volvió a erguirse.

Al darse cuenta de la anunciada erección, Drizzt abandonó el miembro de su amante para abrirse paso entre sus muslos, los cuales iba acariciando y pellizcando al tiempo que le besaba en la boca y en el cuello. Poco a poco, fue moviéndose cada vez más adentro entre sus piernas, hasta que fue a dar con la diminuta abertura, la zona más sensible de su cuerpo. Haciendo presión con un dedo humedecido con saliva, arrancó un quejido de su compañero, quien se sonrojó de repente mientras abrazaba con más fuerza que nunca a Drizzt. Hizo más presión, hasta haber deslizado casi por completo el dedo corazón en el cuerpo de su amante. Entreri sentía la extraña invasión, la cual le hacía tensar sus músculos. Su amado le acariciaba y masajeaba desde dentro, sin dejar de mover la mano, y poco a poco los músculos fueron relajándose. Sólo cuando hubo notado que la presión que ejercía Entreri se había reducido lo suficiente, añadió un segundo dedo, para deleite de éste, que había olvidado por completo cualquier clase de dolor merced de aquel nuevo placer, nunca habia considerado el ano como un punto erogeno y el descubrimiento le hacia temblar las piernas. Su fuerte respiración, sus gemidos y jadeos excitaban cada vez más a Drizzt, el cual ya no podía aguantar más las ganas de hacerlo suyo. Retiró sus dedos con cuidado y, después de besarle, alzó las caderas de Entreri mientras usaba el liquido seminal que ambos supuraban para lubricarse el falo. Cuando comenzó a penetrarle, éste sintió una terrible punzada, y se aferró al cuerpo de Drizzt intentando mitigar el dolor. A pesar de su excitación, el drow se quedó quieto dentro de su compañero, para que éste se fuera acostumbrando. Le susurraba palabras de amor al oído, intentando que relajara sus músculos mientras se lubricaba con sus fluidos. Al fin, Entreri comenzó a levantar las caderas con muchísimo cuidado. Aún sentía dolor, pero sus músculos se iban habituando poco a poco y comenzaba a disfrutarlo. Así, lentamente, ambos iban moviéndose, siguiendo el ritmo que marcaba Entreri conforme el dolor iba desapareciendo. Poco a poco la intensidad crecía, y Drizzt, cogiendo las caderas de su compañero, comenzó a tirar de él para hacer más presión cada vez. La respiración de ambos era fuerte y sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de sudor. Entreri había soltado el cuerpo del drow para agarrar con fuerza la almohada, e incluso propinarle algún que otro mordisco. Do´urden continuó moviéndose más y más rápido, sintiendo que el calor y la estrechez eran lo más placentero que había probado en toda su vida, giró levemente y provocó un grito de placer en Entreri al tocar el punto de la próstata dentro de él. Cada vez empujaba con más fuerzas, hasta que Entreri clavó sus uñas en la espalda del drow y la arañó fuertemente. Drizzt no aguantó mucho tiempo más, y dando un último empujón, explotó dentro de su compañero, el cual, sintiendo la calidez del líquido dentro de él no pudo evitar terminar segundos después.  
Agotado, Drizzt se dejó caer sobre Entreri, enterrando su cara junto al cuello de éste. Jamás había tenido una sensación como ésta, ni imaginaba que el placer causado pudiera llegar a tales límites. Cuando hubo recuperado un poco el aliento, se retiró del cuerpo de su compañero y se acurrucó a su lado.  
- Ya no me comprendo. - Dijo Entreri cerrando los ojos.

Drizzt no respondió. Se limitó a sonreír, pues sabía perfectamente que había disfrutado tanto como él, y tras un suspiro dijo:  
- Te amo, Entreri.  
Finalmente, el cansancio pudo más que ellos y se quedaron dormidos durante toda la noche.


	13. Pesadillas y dudas

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore, gran parte del argumento pertenece ademas a Minami Ozaki.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**)y este se da entre los personajes de Drizzt y Artemis, si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

Capítulo13: Pesadillas y dudas__

Ven a morir conmigo.

La cara de la mujer sonreía desde el final de la soga, su cuello amoratado, torcido en un ángulo extraño y grotesco. Toda la cara comenzó a amoratarse a una velocidad antinatural, hasta volverse completamente negra.

Entonces Entreri vió que no se trataba ya de su madre, la figura que pendía de la cuerda, sonriendo como si eso le hiciera feliz, era Drizzt.

_Ven a morir conmigo._

Despertó con el corazón desbocado. Miró al durmiente elfo y le buscó el pulso, aun confuso entre el sueño y la realidad. Estaba bien, perfectamente, incluso semisonrió al sentir el cálido tacto en el cuello. Entreri comenzó a calmarse, pero la imagen persistía fuerte en su cabeza. Apartó las sábanas y se ruborizó al ver la desnudez de ambos, recordándo con impacto la noche de pasión que habían vivido. Ya no le afectaba la idea de acostarse con un hombre, ahora su máxima reserva se había avivado con aquella pesadilla.

Amor. Drizzt le amaba. Le amaba... 

"Perdóname Artemis...quiero mucho a tu padre... le amo a muerte...Ven a morir conmigo."

Amor. Muerte. En la cabeza de Entreri el amor, el auténtico amor, no la lujuria o el capricho, iba unido a la tragedia, al dolor y al sufrimiento.

Odiaba la sola idea del amor. Todos lo buscaban y se desesperaban cuando no podían llegar a conseguirlo, llegando incluso a destruirse a si mismos. El amor era un anhelo inalcanzable que acababa engendrando odio. Intentar ser amado con la misma intensidad con que se ama era algo parecido a la locura.

Ahora Drizzt le amaba. Si realmente era un amor verdadero... 

No podía permitirlo. Entreri se mesó los cabellos, no amaba a Drizzt, ni lo hacía ni pensaba hacerlo nunca, si Drizzt le amaba tanto sufriría lo mismo que su madre.

Se puso en pie y cogió su ropa, aquello había sido una locura.

Drizzt parpadeó para acostumbrarse a la luz de la mañana, miró las mantas arrugadas a su lado y aspiró el aroma de su amante. Se sentía pleno, feliz. Acarició el calor residual y finalmente se levantó de la cama.

En ese momento vió la nota sobre la mesilla, sin duda de Entreri para él.

"Me marcho, por mi propio bien y el tuyo, no quiero que volvamos a encontrarnos. Creo que estas cometiendo un grave error. No te amo, no amaré a nadie, nunca. Lo siento."

Las manos le temblablan, Drizzt dejó caer la nota. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tan de repente? Se vistió a toda velocidad, aun podía alcanzarle, detenerle. No permitiría que Entreri se fuese, que le abandonara, no cuando aun podía sentir su aroma en el pelo.

Salió de la cabaña a la carrera, como si de su vida dependiera de ello, y en cierto modo asi era. No miraba a su alrededor, corría por el camino levemente embarrado por las ultimas lluvias como si caminase sobre hielo, desesperado.

No paró a tomar resuello y apenas comió mientras no dejaba de pensar en que Entreri debía estar cerca a esas alturas.

Tan empecinado estaba, cegado por su desesperación, que apenas si pudo apartarse cuando los gigantes de hielo le salieron al paso.

Entreri miró a su espalda, había sentido un escalofrío, tenía una extraña sensación de intranquilidad. ¿Y si Drizzt hacía alguna locura? No podia dejar de pensar en su madre, enloquecida hasta el suicidio por un amor desengañado, si Drizzt hacía algo parecido.

Sacudió la cabeza, no, Drizzt no era una mujer debil, quizá sufriría pero acabaría comprendiendo que aquello era lo mejor que Entreri podía haber hecho.

¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto? Tenía un el presentimiento de que algo iba mal. Volvió a mirar a su espalda y se quedó congelado en el sitio. 

Drizzt apareció desde la loma, jadeaba sin resuello, con los cabellos revueltos, las mejillas arreboladas... y con sangre. Entreri dejó caer su macuto y se acercó, comprobando que la mayoria de la sangre era del elfo, tenía un feo corte en la cintura, de la que manaba abundante sangre y un impacto de severidad en el costado.

- ¡¡Maldito, Drizzt!.- Entreri le agarró cuando el vigilante se derrumbó en sus brazos.- ¿Qué piensas resolver con esto!

Sacó una camisa limpia que llevaba y hizo un apaño sobre la herida para parar momentaneamente la hemorragia. Seguidamente lo cogió en brazos y continuó el camino hacia la ciudad para encontrar un curandero o un clérigo.

- Te dije que era lo mejor, imbecil. ¿Por qué no me crees cuando te hablo?

No obtuvo respuesta pero Drizzt gimió levemente, quizá le oía pero no podía hablar.

En la habitación del templo Drizzt dormía placidamente, aun recuperándose de la herida que tanto le había malherido. Entreri se sentaba a su lado, habia permanecido allí, velándole desde hacia dos días, no confiaba en ningún clérigo, a saber si alguno de aquellos hipocritas decidía que matar al elfo le reportaría beneficios a los ojos de su dios.

Drizzt no había despertado aun, la curación había sido efectiva pero necesitaba tiempo para que se estabilizara por el veneno que había en el espadón que había herido a Drizzt.

- Idiota, te dije que era una locura... ¿por qué tuviste que llevar las cosas hasta sus últimas consecuencias?. Decías que me amabas y luego corrias a refugiarte en los brazos de una mujer. ¿Por qué convertiste en un drama algo tan simple de entender?

Entreri retiró con cierto desagrado la humedad de sus ojos, cuando habían llegado casi se había echado a llorar al ver que Drizzt se... se moría. No podía soportar la idea de que Drizzt muriese asi, no como su madre, pero por motivos parecidos.

- Si quieres morir... hazlo tú solo y que sea lejos de mi vista.- Hablaba solo pero tenía la esperanza de que el convaleciente pudiese oirle.

Miró el rostró del elfo, dumiendo placidamente. ¿Y si no despertaba? Entreri se estremeció y miró su macuto, aun estaba tirado en una esquina.

¿Despertaría Drizzt si sentía que su amado se alejaba de él? Entreri apretó los puños. Amado. 

Se inclinó hasta rozar el rostro de Drizzt y comenzó a susurrarle al oido.

- Te apareces en mis sueños... cada noche sueño que me abrazas, puedo notar el tacto envolvente de tu piel, la calidez. Percibo el aroma de tu cuerpo y ese perfume de mujer, escucho tus jadeos detrás de la oreja y un murmullo que repite incansablemente que me quiere.

Drizzt se removió pero no abrió los ojos. Entreri perdió la paciencia, no iba a quedarse velándole eternamente, aquello se había acabado definitivamente, no iba a ser el esclavo de nadie, atado a sus obsesiones. Si lo que sentía Drizzt era amor, si el amor le habia empujado a tales imprudencias, él no queria saber nada de ese amor.

- ¡¿Qué significa eso de que no puedes vivir sin mí?! ¿Te hace feliz verme sufrir? ¡¿Es que mi amargura no te importa?! ¡Solo piensas en ti mismo y tu torpe idea del amor! ¡Eres un mentiroso!

Súbitamente la mano de Drizzt se levantó y aferró la muñeca de Entreri, de pronto este advirtió que Drizzt estaba llorando y había abierto sus ojos lavandas.

- Es... verdad... no te estoy mintiendo... no te vayas...

Entreri aspiró lentamente, recuperándose de la impresión del despertar de Drizzt. Este se incorporó y le abrazó con fuerza, aferrándole como si temiera que fuese un sueño o una ilusión, como si se le fuese a escapar entre los dedos. Entreri intentó apartarse debilmente, oponiendo una resistencia escasa, Drizzt le abrió los labios con los gráciles dedos y le besó la boca con intensidad, ahondando como el beso como si fuera el último.

- No huyas, Artemis.

Intento volver a besarle pero Entreri le rechazó y se apartó de él, convirtiendo sus mejillas roborizadas en una expresión serena.

- Fui yó quien te encontró y seré yo quien te abandone.

Drizzt no pudo sino temblar mientras Entreri cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Quizá Entreri tenía razón, aquel amor desesperado solo les hacia daño, estaba cometiendo un grave error dejándose llevar por el corazon sin resistirse un solo instante. No quería hacer daño a Artemis Entreri... para ello debía alejarse de aquel amor.

Drizzt salió del templo un día despues, restablecido, no buscó a Entreri ni lo intentó, probablemente ya habría marchado a otra ciudad. No iba a seguirle, lo había decidido, aunque le quemara el alma no volvería a seguir al humano.

Pero esa decisión le parecía demasiado fragil e irreal, ¿de veras pensaba abandonar ese amor por el que casi había perdido la vida? ¿ese sentimiento tan intenso?


	14. Soledad

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore, gran parte del argumento pertenece ademas a Minami Ozaki.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**)y este se da entre los personajes de Drizzt y Artemis, si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

Capítulo14: Soledad

- Parece dispuesto a olvidarse de ti.

Entreri alzó la vista sorprendido por las palabras de Jarlaxle.

- ¿No te alegras?

Entreri no contestó a esa obviedad y continuó lustrando sus botas, sucias por el barro del camino, volverían a ensuciarse pero Entreri tenía por costumbre no dejar huellas ni rastros.

- ¿Qué tal está tu banda?.- Preguntó Entreri intentando cambiar de tema.

- Perfectamente, dentro de lo que cabe. Volviendo al tema que has evadido...

- No hay nada que hablar, ya no, eso está resuelto.

Jarlaxle jugueteó con la pluma de su sombrero con resignación.

- No te creería si me dijeras que no hubo ni un solo momento bueno cuando estabas con Drizzt.

...un solo momento bueno cuando estabas con Drizzt...

Entreri pensó en ello caminando por los suburbios de la ciudad, los hubo. No solo por la relacion sexual, sino por la extraña confianza que se había creado algunos días.

Se había sentido seguro.

Con Drizzt se sentía...

- ... Drizzt...

Al oir mencionar el nombre del elfo desde un callejón Entreri se acercó disimuladamente entre las sombras para informarse de lo que se tramaba.

Tres sujetos bastante corpulentos y armados, matones posiblemente, hablaban entre gruñidos mientras mascaban tabaco.

- El drow aun está en la ciudad, le he visto hace poco.

- ¿Iba solo? ¿Sin sus amigos?

- Solo, nos pagarán bien por esta información y...

Antes de que el matón hubiese terminado de hablar una daga se clavó en su columna, matándole en el acto. Los otros dos hombres desenvainaron con una sarta de maldiciones y atacaron a Entreri, que mantuvo una impreterrita expresión de desprecio hacia los matones.

Eran brutales matones de las calles pero al menos uno de ellos estaba lo suficientemente experimentado para mantenerse firme.

Despachado el otro matón, que intentaba sostener su vientre desgarrado por la terrible Garra de Charon, el último de ellos intentó inutilmente discernir algo entre la espesa cortina de ceniza creada por el mortífero filo.

Entreri hundió su daga enjoyada entre las costillas del sujeto y dejó que la hambrienta daga se saciara. Mientras absorvía la energía del cuerpo agonizante distinguió el movimiento del hombre destripado por el rabillo del ojo, este se sostenía torpemente intentando escapar. No le dejaría. Entreri sacó su daga y se dispuso a rematar al fugitivo.

Pero el hombre que acababa de herir tenía mas energía de lo supuesto.

Desprevenido. Entreri no pudo evitar la botella que se rompió contra su cabeza.

La sangre corrió libremente sobre su rostro, deslizándose, muy cálida.

Su mortífera espada arremetió contra los matones con furia renovada, furia mas bien dirigida a sí mismo por semejante descuido.

- ¡¡Eh, ¿quién anda ahí?!!

La guardia. Entreri no tardó en escabullirse por los tejados, fundiéndose con los tejados y la oscuridad. Finalmente, con la visión enturbiada por la sangre descendió en un callejón.

Estaba sagrando mucho, las heridas en el cuero cabelludo tenían esa complicación.

- Estoy perdiendo mucha sangre...- Murmuró.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que salir en defensa de Drizzt? Tenía que haber hecho oidos sordos, dejar que se defendiese él solo de quien quisiera verle muerto. 

- Drizzt... idiota, imbecil... ¿Drizzt?

Allí, frente al callejón, con la expresión mas preocupada que hubiese visto, estaba Drizzt.

- ¿Por... qué?

Sin darle tiempo a decir mas, el vigilante se precipitó sobre Entreri y le cogió el rostro con las manos, girándole la cabeza para ver las heridas que producían aquella sangre.

Entreri sintió que le ardía la cara cuando Drizzt lamió el corte.

- ¡Deja! ¡No es nada!

Drizzt le tendió la mano y permanecieron en silencio un tiempo que pareció eterno hasta que Entreri aceptó tomarla y seguirle por la calle hasta la tienda de una curandera.

Ya con una venda en la frente, Entreri salió de la consulta y se dirigió al elfo, Drizzt estaba particularmente silencioso, con un brillo triste en la mirada. El silencio se hacía espeso entre ambos, aunque no era del todo incómodo.

- Alguien va tras tus pasos.- Dijo al fin mientras salían a la calle principal.

Drizzt no dijo nada, limitándose a mirarle.

- ... Deberias cambiar de posada si quieres evitarte problemas.

Pero Drizzt permaneció apático y se encogió de hombros, como si no le importase lo mas mínimo que le hubiesen preparado una emboscada en su habitación. Entreri sintió un nudo en la garganta, ¿acaso quería dejarse matar?.

Peor para él, que se muriese.

- Tengo alquilada una habitación aquí al lado.

¿Por qué demonios le había dicho eso? Entreri sintió deseos de darse un puñetazo a sí mismo, el golpe en la cabeza debía haberle desequilibrado. Practicamente había invitado al elfo a dormir con él.

Y así lo entendió Drizzt. Ambos llegaron a una puerta en la tratienda de un local.

La habitación era simple y pequeña, constaba de una cama, una mesa redonda con un par de sillas y un armario, lo justo en un solo cuarto ademas del diminuto baño.

- Puedes usar la cama.

Drizzt negó con la cabeza con gesto disgustado, rechazando la cama.

- Aun debes estar convaleciente.- Replicó Entreri.- No me importa dormir en el suelo.

Drizzt no discutió pero tampoco le hizo caso, se quitó la armadura y se tendió en el suelo con una manta. Entreri se sentó al borde de la cama y miró al vigilante, que le daba la espalda tirado en el suelo. ¿Estaba siendo cruel? Quizá era una tortura tener a Drizzt a su lado, como si le estuviese dando falsas esperanzas. O quizá se estaba torturando a sí mismo.

- Ven aquí. Estaremos estrechos pero es mejor que el suelo.

Drizzt le miró con expresión neutral pero se levantó y ambos se metieron entre las sábanas, cada uno mirando a un extremo, dándose la espalda.

Entreri despertó con una sensación cálida y agradable que ya conocía, la seguridad que le producía dormir con Drizzt a su lado era inconfundible. Durante la noche ambos se habían movido y Entreri estaba acurrucado contra el cuello del elfo, como un niño o un amante.

Se separó de aquella tranquilidad, no podía quedarse allí. Drizzt se despertó y le observó mientras se vestía.

- Tengo algo que hacer.- Explicó Entreri.- Volveré a mediodia, es mejor que no te dejes ver y te quedes aquí. Hasta luego.

Al girarse vió la expresión de Drizzt, era triste, extraordinariamente acongojada. Entreri apretó los puños, Drizzt pensaba que lo abandonaba de nuevo a su suerte.

- Te he dicho que estaré de vuelta enseguida... ¿es que vas a desconfiar de mi una vez mas?

Drizzt sonrió levemente como una disculpa silenciosa. Entreri se marchó con la sensación de que no le había creido.

- ¿Me invitas a una copa?

Entreri miró al elfo, ultimamente Jarlaxle se estaba interesando por negocios levemente legales diciendo que quería tener un "seguro" en la zona, por lo que apenas se veían.

- Pensaba verte un día de estos.- Comentó Entreri.

- Bonita venda... Pareces contento, ¿por qué será?

Entreri miró el vaso con su bebida y pidió otro para Jarlaxle con un gesto antes de decidirse a contestar. Si, la verdad era que se sentía bien.

- He recogido un perro abandonado.

- Ya veo...- Jarlaxle tomó un sorbo de su vaso, un ardiente licor.- No hay que ser demasiado sagaz para suponer que se convertirá en una molestia. ¿Ya has pensado lo que vas a hacer con él?

- Por el momento no me está molestando.- Se limitó a contestar Entreri.

Jarlaxle se limitó a mostrar una amplia sonrisa y se marchó con un ladeo de sombrero. Daba gusto saber que había alguien que aun conservaba el sentido común.

Entreri entró en la habitación con la comida que había comprado para Drizzt, el elfo debería quedarse allí hasta que Jarlaxle...

- ¿Drizzt?

No estaba. ¿Por qué se habría marchado? ¿Adonde? ¿Le habría descubierto alguien? ¿Se lo habían llevado? ¿O sencillamente... se había ido?

Estaba angustiado, preocupado... no podía saber que había ocurrido, ni siquiera sabía si Drizzt confiaba en él.

La puerta se abrió a su espalda y Entreri se volvió como un relámpago, bajo el marco vió a Drizzt, que volvía con una bolsa, al parecer se había comprado su propia comida. El vigilante cerró la puerta y le miró con curiosidad.

Entreri no pudo contenerse y se abalanzo sobre Drizzt, echándole los brazos alrededor del cuello, con los ojos llorosos, había estado tan preocupado...

- ¡Eres un imbecil!... te dije que no salieras de aquí... ¡Te odio!

Drizzt le abrazó con fuerza, respondiendo al desesperado abrazo, apretando la amplia espalda de Entreri, que respiraba desacompasadamente contra su oido, intentando calmar su angustia. Drizzt estaba allí, solo había salido un momento, estaba a su lado.

Entreri no entendía lo que le ocurría, sentía que si no tuviera a Drizzt a su lado en ese momento se hubiera derrumbado. A pesar de estar acostumbrado a vivir solo, de repente sentía que ese cuartucho era inmenso.

Los suaves labios de Drizzt le besaron la frente vendada, recorrieron sus párpados y su pómulo mientras Entreri acariciaba el sedoso cabello blanco, se sentía como drogado por aquellos besos, calmando todas sus preocupaciones. El beso en sus labios fue tierno, chupando sus labios con detenimiento, robandole el aliento con gentileza.

Entreri sintió que le temblaban las piernas y se apoyó en Drizzt, que le abrazó la cintura para proporcionarle apoyo.

- ¿Por qué no hablas? No me has dirigido la palabra...

- Me... me di cuenta de que mis palabras... te hacían daño, y no quiero hacerte daño.

Entreri se estremeció y dejó que las manos de Drizzt recorrieran su espalda con ritmo hipnótico, en círculos, hasta que se quedó dormido en los brazos del elfo.


	15. Ceder al sentimiento

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore, gran parte del argumento pertenece ademas a Minami Ozaki.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**)y este se da entre los personajes de Drizzt y Artemis, si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**ATENCIÓN: **Este capítulo en concreto es **slash, **contiene así pues una extensa descripción de un acto sexual bastante explicito. Así que ojo con quien lo lee, quien avisa no es traidor.

Capítulo15: Ceder al sentimiento

Al día siguiente Entreri se despertó y comprobó que Drizzt había empaquetado sus cosas. El elfo estaba en ese momento recogiendo su macuto.

- ¿Vuelves a Mithril Hall?

- No... no voy a volver allí nunca mas. He pensado que sería mejor que volviesemos a la cabaña, los dos. Es mejor que este lugar.

Entreri no discutió, el trabajo que había aceptado en la ciudad muy bien podía dejarlo correr, no necesitaba dinero, solo había intentado mantenerse ocupado. Se levantó y comenzó a hacer su propio macuto. No volvieron a hablar mientras salían de la ciudad.

Drizzt miró a Entreri, se le veía preocupado y pensativo. Ambos andaban por el camino hacia la cabaña, levemente cabizbajos.

- No has dicho nada en todo el viaje... ¿Acaso te he molestado?

- ¿En serio no vas a volver con tus amigos?

- Si.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué será de ellos? Te esperan y se preocuparán si no regresas... No digas que haces eso por mi.

La mirada de Drizzt era serena, como si todas sus ideas se hubieran ordenado y no albergara duda alguna de ahora en adelante.

- No necesito a nadie mientras te tenga a ti, de modo que lo hago por mí.

El vigilante le tomó de la mano mientras caminaban, Entreri se sintió extraño por el gesto pero no lo rechazó, en realidad no quería soltar aquella mano.

La cabaña, el lugar que tanto representaba desde que había encontrado a Drizzt en el rio,  estuvo a la vista al anochecer. Cenaron repantingados en los sofas, saboreando el silencio hasta que Entreri decidió romperlo.

- Tengo una hermana... durante mucho tiempo pensé que yo era la única persona que podía protegerla. Pero poco a poco mi presencia se convirtió en un peligro para ella, yo ya no podía protegerla porque el peligro era yo mismo.

No sabía porque se lo contaba a Drizzt, pero de algún modo deseaba compartir aquello con el drow, quizá así este comprendería ciertas cosas.

- Para protegerla... me alejé de ella, no la he vuelto a ver en casi veinte años. Ya debe ser toda una mujer.

- No sigas.

Drizzt se levantó del extremo del sofa y se situó junto a Entreri, mirándole de cerca con aquellos brillantes ojos de espliego.

- Quiero hacerte feliz. Ansio el día en que confies en mi para lo que sea, quiero... Me haré tan fuerte como sea necesario para protegerte.

Entreri sintió que se le encendía el rostro.

- Soy fuerte, no necesito que nadie me proteja.

Drizzt le acalló a besos.

Entreri se dejó besar, colaboró en el beso. Ya nada importaba, no sabía nada del amor, pero sabía que en aquel momento deseaba tocar a Drizzt, esta vez no quería ser simplemente un amante pasivo, queria ceder por completo a aquel sentimiento que ardía en su pecho y hormigueaba en su ingle. Sin dejar de besarle, Entreri arrastró a Drizzt hasta el dormitorio.

El humano se tumbó sobre la cama, se ofreció por completo.

- ¿D`ourden? - preguntó, volviéndose hacia Drizzt. El drow sólo lo observó un momento más, antes de inclinarse sobre él para besar sus labios, tomando el rostro de Entreri entre sus manos. 

Se encontró de rodillas sobre la cama, su cuerpo a milímetros del de Entreri, sintiendo su respiración acelerarse, y cómo súbitamente todo su cuerpo se ponía en tensión. Saboreó sus labios un poco, acariciando con lentitud, disfrutando de la respiración del guerrero contra su rostro. 

Sintió la mano de Entreri rozando su mejilla, para ir a apoyarse en su nuca y atraerlo más hacia sí, obligándolo a ahondar el beso, a entreabrir más sus labios, a introducir despacio su lengua... 

El beso se volvió desesperado. El primero en que realmente se entregaban. 

Entreri llevó su mano libre al pecho de Drizzt, ni siquiera fue necesario mirarlo. Los botones de la camisa cedieron al mismo tiempo que Drizzt deslizaba su brazo bajo las sábanas. 

Dejó que Entreri se sentara, acercándose a él, explorando su cuerpo. Era tan diferente, Entreri tocándolo en todos aquellos lugares que la penumbra no le permitía ver, deslizando sus dedos de forma algo errática la primera vez, para luego parecer saber exactamente lo que quería, enviando placenteras sensaciones por la espalda de Drizzt. 

Mientras él retiraba los pantalones y camisa de Entreri, hasta dejarlo totalmente desnudo, medio cubierto por las sábanas, Drizzt sintió cómo el guerrero lamía suavemente sus tetillas, haciendo que su cuerpo reaccionara y los pezones se endurecieran. Sonrió levemente ante la gentileza con que se movía Entreri. ¿Acaso creía que él era frágil? 

Dejó que Entreri continuara, pero tomó una de sus muñecas, obligándolo a bajar su mano hasta su entrepierna. Entreri comprendió, soltando el botón del pantalón de Do´urden, inclinando su cuerpo hacia allá, sus labios entreabiertos esperando sentir aquella erecta calidez... 

Drizzt cerró los ojos lentamente, disfrutando de lo que Entreri hacía, mientras él mismo tomaba la excitación del guerrero Artemis en su mano, sintiendo brotar la humedad. 

Entreri sabía lo que debía hacer. Acariciaba con su lengua y sus labios, estremeciéndolo con su respiración, con sus gemidos ahogados, había aprendido bien de él. 

Drizzt obligó a Entreri a levantarse, empujándolo suavemente hacia atrás, mirando su rostro. Sus ojos abiertos estaban húmedos, y parecía algo confundido. Lo acarició con cariño, indicándole que todo estaba bien, limpiando con sus dedos la humedad que había quedado impregnada en sus labios. 

Dejó que Entreri lamiera, curioso, todo su dedo. Drizzt sonrió. 

- Lo haces bien, Artemis - dijo en voz baja y vio, en la penumbra, que las mejillas de Entreri tomaban un poco más de color.

 El drow hizo un súbito movimiento, lanzando a Entreri de espaldas contra el colchón, con las piernas levantadas y entreabiertas. Se dirigió a donde había estado acariciando todo ese tiempo, para humedecerlo completamente, lamiendo, haciendo que Entreri gimiera a medida que él comenzaba a bajar. 

- Do´urden... - murmuró Entreri, sabía lo que Drizzt hacía, pero no podía dejar de alarmarse. Sentía la húmeda calided de la lengua, resbalando entre sus piernas y su íntimidad, mojándolo, enviándole una sensación que lo hacía desear más, más intensidad, a Drizzt pronto dentro de él. 

- Tranquilo - dijo Drizzt con una sonrisa, apartándose, limpiándose los labios con el dorso de su mano. 

Se inclinó hacia Entreri, una mano acariciando su excitación, la otra buscando un camino para entrar. El guerrero estaba respirando agitadamente, entre gemidos.

- ¿Estas listo?.- Preguntó Drizzt al ver su temor. 

No esperó una respuesta, introdujo sus dedos en Entreri, arrancándole un grito ante el repentino movimiento. Cuando empezó a empujar suavemente, entrando más, Entreri jadeó, aferrándose a las sábanas, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. 

El drow exploró el pasaje, acariciando y ampliando, humedeciendo, deleitándose en los gemidos de quien ahora era su amante. Sintió que la erección de Entreri se endurecía aun más, y continuó unos segundos, para obligar a Entreri a llegar a lo más cercano al clímax... y de pronto retirarse. Entreri suspiró profundamente, pero Drizzt no le dio más tiempo. Lo obligó a abrir más las piernas, y casi se puso sobre él, entre aquellos largos y firmes muslos, rozando con su propia erección aquel lugar estrecho, invitante. 

Su rostro estaba casi sobre el de Entreri, sus brazos extendidos, sus manos apoyadas en el colchón. Miraba la expresión de Entreri, deseosa y temerosa a la vez. Entró.

Entreri gimió, arqueando la espalda ligeramente, y Drizzt aprovechó para deslizar su mano bajo él, para alzarlo y atraerlo contra sí, haciendo presión, penetrándolo aun más. Comenzó a moverse despacio, sintiendo que el más ligero movimiento suyo hacía que Entreri gimiera y se estremeciera, tenía poder sobre él, sobre sus sensaciones. Era tan estrecho y cálido, que él mismo se sintió próximo a alcanzar el clímax. 

Aceleró un poco más sus movimientos, acompasándose y conteniéndose, para esperar a que Entreri estuviera próximo también. Sabía que debía dolerle, por eso intentaba ser más gentil, pero tener el cuerpo de Entreri contra el suyo, sentir su calor, su aroma, su sudor, hacían que él deseara poseerlo con violencia. 

Entreri gimió al sentir el orgasmo, su miembro pulsante en la mano de Drizzt, derramándose entre aquellos dedos de ébano, y al momento siguiente, Drizzt llegó dentro de él, abrazándolo con más fuerza, dejando escapar un gemido apagado. 

En aquel momento nada existía, salvo el drow en él, su cuerpo, tan fuerte, tan cerca. Su aliento en su cuello, su aroma, la calidez de su piel cuando lentamente Drizzt se apoyó en él... 

Lentamente Drizzt se acercó a Entreri, cubriéndolo con las sábanas; acariciando su rostro y sus mejillas sonrojadas, antes de besarlo en los labios, sintiendo su aliento agitado. 

- Con eso, eres totalmente mío - murmuró Drizzt. No podía evitar pronunciar esas palabras con satisfacción, pese a la situación. Había querido decir otras palabras, algo menos arrogante, pero era incapaz. ¿Amor? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Entreri al escucharlo utilizando esa palabra de nuevo? ¿Y si se enojaba de nuevo?

Drizzt despertó con la sensación de estar acunado, la verdad es que la situación era bastante similar. Entreri estaba sentado sobre la cama con la cabeza de Drizzt en su regazo mientras acariciaba su melena con aire distraido.


	16. Nota de Autora: Punto final Cambios

Muy buenas, soy la autora nuevamente.

Este fanfic ha estado en coma mucho tiempo, finalmente he decidido que se va a quedar donde está. El final deja algun que otro cabo suelto pero está practicamente cerrado de modo que no voy a continuarlo.

La relación principal está practicamente cerrada, con Drizzt y Entreri reconciliados y la escena final es practicamente una metafora en cuanto a que Entreri practicamente ha aceptado la situación. El resto de los cabos sueltos, como la reacción de los amigos de Drizzt o como afecta esto a la asociación con Jarlaxle, bueno, posiblemente podrían haber dado lugar a otros acontecimientos que prefiero dejar al aire.

Probablemente empiece algun otro fanfic yaoi similar a este. En cualquier caso muchas gracias a todos los que han leido el fanfic y me han apoyado.

Russlein Altebar.


End file.
